


Something About You

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jungeun falls hard, One Shot, a complete mess, lipves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: A one night stand at a typical college party turns into something much more complicated than Jungeun expected.





	Something About You

“It’s just a simple party! You’ll be fine.” Jinsoul reassured her, sitting on the bed flat on her stomach, watching as Jungeun got dressed. She was attending a typical college party, she usually avoided them, but Jinsoul insisted she had some type of fun. Especially after she had been so stressed over her work the past few weeks. 

“I would feel better if you were coming with me.” Jungeun whined, seeing Jinsoul pout at her.

“You’ll see some familiar faces I'm sure.” She smiled, sitting up. “And you know i’d come if I didn’t have to study.” 

Jungeun nodded, looking back into the mirror and running a hand through her blonde hair. “How does it look?” She asked, turning to the other blonde.

“Great— how about some red lipstick?” 

“Red… lipstick?” Jungeun asked, turning away and looking back into the mirror.

“Yeah.. spice it up a little!” Jinsoul encouraged, jumping off the bed. Jungeun sat still, watching as her friend walked over to her. Jinsoul applied the red lipstick gently, smiling as she did so.

“Look—“ She insisted, gesturing to the mirror. Jungeun smirked, it didn’t look too bad actually. 

“Thanks Jinsoul.” 

Jinsoul closed the cap onto the lipstick and went back over to the bed. “Make sure to tell me everything.” She said excitedly. 

Haseul arrived a little while after, picking up the blonde girl. “Well, you look fantastic.” She complimented, shocked that she was wearing even a smidge of makeup. 

The ride there was pretty fun. Haseul just sang everything that came on the radio and tried her hardest to encourage Jungeun to join. But she was too shy to do so. 

When they pulled up there were people outside, holding red cups in their hands and playing around. Others were dancing freely, laughing at each other. “Don’t be shy.” Haseul teased, placing a hand on her lower back and pushing her up the stairs. The music was even louder inside, at this point the blonde could hardly hear anything Haseul was saying.

She just followed the girl through the crowd, getting bumped occasionally and scoffing. Now she remembered why she absolutely hated parties. Too many people, the ones that were drunk were the worst though. We were finally in a more lit up area, the kitchen. It was also crowded, but it was better than being in the other areas of the house.

“Loosen up!” Haseul insisted, handing her a cup. 

“What is this?” Jungeun asked, smelling the contents inside of it and scrunching up her nose.

“Vodka probably— just drink it!” She smiled, drinking from hers and coughing. 

“Yeah.. definitely vodka.” She choked, Jungeun was hesitant now. But maybe she did need to loosen up. The crowd had gotten even louder in the living room, making everyone in the kitchen look in that direction. 

Jungen was distracted, so she had completely forgotten that the drink in her cup was a bit strong. “My god..” She coughed, placing a hand on her chest. 

“Seems like the life of the party is here.” 

Jungeun followed Haseul out into the living room, seeing the small crowd forming around someone. But they were pretty short so they couldn’t see. But as the crowd moved aside, she could see the person clearer, and honestly she was quite taken aback by how gorgeous she was.

She made her way to the kitchen and some people followed her, others went back to dancing. “Come.” Haseul said, wrapping her around Jungeun. When they got to the kitchen, Jungeun could see the taller girl smiling and giving everyone a high five. 

Sooyoung was used to this sort of attention. She was the star of her volleyball team. She was also pretty popular back in high school when she played softball. The girl was wearing a simple crop top and jeans but she looked so good, Jungeun was literally stunned.

“Stop drooling..” Haseul muttered, keeping a bright smile on her face when Sooyoung made eye contact with her. “And for the love of god stop being so awkward..” She said quickly before Sooyoung was in front of them both.

“Hey!” Haseul said cheerily, reaching a hand out to the girl in front of her. 

“Haseul— how’s the project coming along?” She asked, seeing the girl become flustered. Haseul was confused as to how Sooyoung remembered such a simple thing about her. They hardly ever spoke and she was sure Sooyoung spoke to a vast amount of people every day. 

“Oh! Pretty well actually.” She smiled, seeing Jungeun shift awkwardly beside her,

“Oh.. this is Jungeun.” She introduced quickly, seeing the panic in the girls eyes. Sooyoung slowly looked over to her, smirking when she saw how flustered the shorter girl became. Jungeun was even more flustered when she looked down, seeing Sooyoung’s abs peeking from her crop top. 

“I’m Sooyoung.” She introduced, reaching a hand out to shake Jungeuns. She took in the girls features. She had cute high cheekbones when she smiled slightly. Her eyes were a perfect shade of brown. Sooyoung held eye contact with her, making the shorter girl feel small under her gaze. 

“J-Jungeun.” The blonde said awkwardly, making Sooyoung giggle. Even her laugh was attractive. 

“Yeah.. I know. I’ve been told.” She gave another charming smile, turning back to Haseul. Jungeun was still starstruck by the taller girl, feeling her hand still tingling from when Sooyoung touched it with her softer one. 

Something about her seemed oddly familiar. Those eyes made her feel a sense of comfort. She seemed like someone Jungeun knew, and she couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

Sooyoung could still feel Jungeun’s shy eyes on her and it tempted to her. She wanted to tease her some more but she decided against it, wanting to behave for once. “Having fun?” She asked, and Jungeun nodded, seeing Haseul looking at her from the corner of her eye. 

“Y-yeah, I suppose.” Jungeun smiled, still holding the red cup. 

“Good— I'll see you both around?” She asked, seeming hopeful. She didn’t know why she felt this pull from the shorter blonde. Haseul nodded, feeling Sooyoung’s hand gently patted her shoulder before leaving out.

“I said don’t be awkward.” Haseul sighed, making sure Sooyoung was no longer around.

“W-what? I wasn’t being awkward…” She tried to defend, earning herself a look from the other girl. 

“Okay maybe just a little.” 

“You were drooling over her.” Haseul laughed, seeing how stuck the other girl was when Sooyoung introduced herself. She couldn’t really blame her though. Sooyoung was already attractive, so that outfit just added onto it. 

“I wasn’t.” Jungeun defended, avoiding Haseul’s sharp eyes.

“She isn’t really someone you want to fall for.. trust me.” Haseul warned, making Jungeun even more curious now.

“Great friend though.” She added, her eyes following someone out of the kitchen.

“Be right back.” She said, handing Jungeun her slightly full cup. Jungeun shrugged, looking into the cup. “Fuck it.” She said to herself, drinking the contents of the cup. 

“Enjoying yourself?” A guy asked, walking over to the blond and nearly pushing her against the wall.

She grimaced, feeling her back hit the wall. “Yeah..” She said nervously, seeing him eyeing her body. He smelled of alcohol, she wanted to push him away honestly, but she didn’t want to be an asshole.

“We can have some more fun if you want.” He winked, seeing Jungeun visibly cringe at his words. 

“Are you here with anyone?” 

“Yeah. Me.” Jungeun heard a deeper voice say, seeing the taller boy with dark hair behind him. He backed away from her, looking between the two of them.

“Oh— you’re uh..”

“Yeah. So it’d be nice if you could back off of her and stop harassing people.” The boy eyed him, watching as he nodded and slowly walked off. Jungeun was actually really happy the guy came over to stop what was happening. She didn’t know what to say or do. Boys were so gross. 

He turned back to her, giving a shy smile. “Sorry you have to deal with assholes like that.” He apologized, making Jungeun laugh. Why was he apologizing for someone else? 

“It’s okay— I appreciate your help.” 

“It’s no problem.” He smiled. “Sicheng…” He introduced. 

“Jungeun.” 

“Hi Jungeun.” He smiled, looking over at the party goers. “I don’t think I've seen you around much.” 

“Well— I’m not much of a party person.” She admitted, seeing him nod. 

“Same here. My friends convinced me somehow.”

“Mine too!” She laughed, seeing him smile brightly. 

“Well— if you ever need a fake boyfriend to keep the creeps away just call for me.” He smiled, giving her a pat on the back. He was beginning to walk off when suddenly she jumped at the opportunity.

“Wait—“ She grabbed him by the arm and he quickly turned around. He looked at her, waiting patiently for her to speak over the loud music blasting throughout the house. 

“Do you know Sooyoung?” She asked him, seeing him slowly raise up from bending over towards her. 

“Ha Sooyoung?” 

“Uh.. yeah sure. She’s at this party right now actually.” She informed, seeing him look around at the crowd. Ha Sooyoung.

“Yeah— we’ve been friends for a while now. Why what’s up?” 

“Nothing just— she’s really nice.” Jungeun wanted to smack herself for saying that. 

“Well.. yeah.” He laughed. He was still unsure why she wanted to know. 

Jungeun felt stupid asking this question, but she desperately wanted to know more about the girl. “Anything else you need?” He asked, making sure before he went back into the crowd of people.

“N-No.. thank you.” 

Once he left Jungeun felt like she could breathe again. She really needed to stop being so painfully awkward. She finished the cup, going into the kitchen to get more. She didn’t drink much, or at all for that matter, so she was already tipsy after her 3rd cup. 

She could feel her body getting warm, and she oozed confidence. 

Haseul pulled her out into the crowd of people, dancing together and laughing. She had become one of the people she was side eyeing outside when they arrived. She understood now. She usually didn’t listen to this type of music, but the alcohol in her system was making her move anyway. 

One second she was dancing with Haseul and the next she was on her own, moving her hips slightly. She accidentally bumped into someone, turning around quickly and apologizing, even in her drunken state.

“Sorry!” She said frantically, reaching a hand out to the person she hit. The taller girl turned around to her and when Jungeun saw it was Sooyoung, she smiled brightly.

“It’s okay! We can dance.” Sooyoung insisted, smirking at her. That smirk was doing something to Jungeun and she didn’t know if it was the alcohol making her a horny mess or just her own body betraying her. Sooyoung took in how sexy the girl looked, sporting that long sleeved plaid shirt and some denim shorts. The red lipstick making the outfit pop even more. Jungeun didn’t know what to do, and Sooyoung could tell. 

She turned her back around, pulling her so her back was up against her front. Jungeun felt all of the oxygen leave her body when Sooyoung’s hands were on her waist, slowly guiding her movements against her. Jungeun was shy at first, moving timidly against the girl holding her from behind. Sooyoung was pressed up against her, basking in Jungeun’s alluring scent. 

She loved the way Jungeun’s body fit so perfectly against hers, and how soft her skin felt underneath her fingertips. The longer they moved together, the more comfortable Jungeun became. The alcohol was definitely making her a lot more confident, the music blaring into her ears. 

She relaxed into the hold Sooyoung had on her, loving the way the taller girl snuggled up to her as they danced. The noise was drowned out by the ringing in her ears when she felt soft lips against her neck. She felt her knees actually go weak, and if it wasn’t for Sooyoung’s grip on her she would’ve hit the floor. It felt like they were the only two in the room at the moment.

Especially when she felt Sooyoung’s hands slowly travel to her navel, and towards the hem of her panties. The blonde’s breath hitched, her eyes snapping open when she realized they were still in a room full of people. Drunk people. Hopefully nobody noticed. 

This alcohol was making her want Sooyoung, badly. She hadn’t even known her long, or so she thought. 

“Is this okay?” Sooyoung asked, before moving forward. Jungeun nodded, biting down on her lip. She wasn’t sure if they’d get away with something like this, and truthfully she was worried. But she also didn’t want it to stop. She wanted to see just how far they could go. 

Sooyoung’s lips became slightly more aggressive as the minutes passed, distracting Jungeun from the hand that made its way into her panties. Sooyoung smiled to herself, loving how risky they were being. 

She ran her fingers through the girls folds, feeling how wet she was already. “Excited?” Sooyoung teased, feeling Jungeun shudder when she brushed against her clit.

“I…” She barely managed to say, loving the way Sooyoung’s fingers felt on her. She didn’t know how this escalated so quickly, and she didn’t know how they were even getting away with it. She had her arm wrapped around Sooyoung’s neck, pulling her closer. Sooyoung loved every second of this. 

If it weren’t for the loud music, she probably would’ve heard Jungeun’s quiet moans. “Shit..” She said to herself, feeling something deep inside about to snap. Sooyoung’s lips on her neck and her fingers rubbing against her clit was sending her over the edge. 

She was close, so dangerously close to her release. She could feel the heat rising and Sooyoung’s fingers easily slipping through her wet folds from how turned on she was. “Let go..” Sooyoung whispered in her ear, feeling Jungeun’s body go nearly limp in her arms. She had to hold her a little tighter so she wouldn’t hit the floor.

Haseul was looking for the blonde amongst the crowd. But Jungeun was so small it’d be hard to see her around all of these people. “Looking for someone?” She heard Sicheng ask, turning to the taller boy. 

“Oh uh.. just a friend.” Haseul said, turning back to the crowd. She was starting to feel dizzy. 

“Can you describe her?” He asked, looking at the crowd himself so he could help.

“Uh.. short— about my height. Longer hair, blonde, kind of weird.” She explained and he laughed because he knew exactly who she was talking about.

“Oh, Jungeun?” He asked, seeing her look at him oddly.

“You know her?” She asked, eyeing him carefully. She wondered how he knew who Jungeun was, especially because she was sure she hadn’t seen him around. “Yeah! We talked earlier.” He shouted over the music, feeling someone bump into him.

“She was with Sooyoung last I saw.” He informed, seeing the panic in the shorter girl’s eyes. “S-Sooyoung.. like— captain of the volleyball team Sooyoung?” She asked, praying that it was a different Sooyoung. 

“Um… yeah?” He answered awkwardly. He didn’t know many Sooyoung’s. The only other one he knew was Park Sooyoung. “That isn’t good.” She muttered.

“Is something wrong?” 

“No! Just.. what’s your name?” Haseul asked him gently, seeing him relax. She could tell he was a little on edge because she couldn’t find her friend. “Sicheng.” He replied. “And you’re Haseul.. you’re pretty popular on campus.” He informed her, seeing a cocky smirk appear on her face.

“Okay Sicheng— if you see Jungeun at any point please pull her aside.” She said kindly, moving about to find the blonde. She attempted to call her but it was useless, especially because she was in the bathroom right now with Sooyoung’s lips on hers. “Wait..” She said softly, trying to catch her breath. Sooyoung slowly backed away, watching as Jungeun checked her phone and saw the missed calls and texts from Haseul.

“Shit.. I gotta go— my friend is looking for me.” She said sadly, about to hop down from the counter until Sooyoung firmly held her in place.

“I’ll be quick..” She said seductively, making Jungeun shudder when she felt Sooyoung’s warm tongue against her skin again. 

“Sooyoung..” 

“Promise...” She said softly, placing gentle kisses along the girls neck. Jungeun couldn’t say no to that, because truthfully she wanted this too. 

“O-okay.” Jungeun gave in, feeling hands immediately reach up her shirt and grip her covered boob gently. Sooyoung was still placing kisses on her neck, licking and nipping at the taut skin here and there. Her other hand caressing Jungeun’s lower back, feeling the slight arch in it. 

Jungeun was drunk, but she was very very aware of what was happening right now. When Sooyoung removed her shorts and panties she felt shy under the taller girl’s hungry gaze. 

“Perfect.” She heard Sooyoung mutter, her head instantly falling back when Sooyoung dove in, moving her tongue skillfully through the blonde’s folds. Jungeun’s moans were slightly stifled, mainly because she was shy about it. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting the urge to moan out when she felt a warm tongue swirl at her clit. 

She’d been eaten out before but Sooyoung was next level. The way she swirled her tongue around her clit and ran it down to her hole was enough to make her come on the spot. But she fought against it, not wanting this to end so soon. She tried hard to concentrate on how good it felt and not how badly she wanted to come on the girls tongue. 

But that seemed nearly impossible now, because when she opened her eyes, Sooyoung was staring up at her, dark lustful eyes pushing her tongue through wet folds. Jungeun’s head fell back again, hitting the mirror.

Her hands ran through Sooyoung’s hair, wanting her closer. So impossibly close. 

Sooyoung could see Jungeun’s struggle to not have an orgasm right now. Her eyebrows furrowed and her constantly avoiding Sooyoung’s sharp eyes. Her hands gripped at the counter painfully, knuckles turning white from how tight her grip was. The taller girl was enjoying every single moment of this. 

Jungeun’s whiny moans, her cute expressions whenever Sooyoung did something she really liked. She seemed to react a lot more whenever Sooyoung would swirl her tongue around her clit. “Fuck I.. I can’t.” Jungeun warned, feeling her orgasm unraveling inside of her. 

“Can’t what?” Sooyoung asked, smirking as she lapped away. 

“H-Handle this.. much longer—“ She moaned, biting down on her lip so the full sound wouldn’t come out. She opened her eyes again, looking down in between her legs. Her mouth fell open, and her eyes rolled back as she came, hips bucking slightly against Sooyoung’s tongue. 

Sooyoung was slightly satisfied, but not satisfied enough. She wouldn’t be satisfied until she was deep inside of Jungeun, so deep that the girl had no choice but to let her moans out. The music would cover them, she wasn’t afraid. 

She gave Jungeun exactly 20 seconds to get herself together before she stood up, hands gripping tightly at her thighs, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. She didn’t understand why she was being so gentle with Jungeun. Usually she would just let loose, harsh kisses, biting, smacking, choking. But for some reason she just wanted to be so good for Jungeun. 

They had only just met, but from the moment she laid eyes on the girl she felt some sort of attraction. Her lips, her eyes, her cute awkward smile. Her voice.. god her voice. 

Jungeun’s arms were around Sooyoung’s neck, kissing her gently and moaning at the taste of herself. Sooyoung had been doing this for a long time.. she was very smooth with her movements, so when Jungeun felt a hand at her center again she flinched. “You okay?” Sooyoung asked, backing away immediately to find those brown eyes. 

“Y-yeah.” Jungeun giggled. “Just wasn’t expecting that.” She admitted, eyeing Sooyoung’s soft eyes, completely different from before when she was eating her out. This girl’s duality was insane. 

Sooyoung reached up, gripping the girl’s plaid shirt and popping it open. Jungeun sharply gasped, hearing the buttons that were there flying somewhere in the bathroom and landing onto the ground. She smirked at the black lacy bra Jungeun wore, her chest a little red from how flushed she was. 

“Sorry.. if you’re uncomfortable at any point— please tell me.” Sooyoung assured her, leaning forward. “I’m going to fuck you now.” Sooyoung warned, rubbing against her clit with tight circles. 

Jungeun gasped at the blunt words, her hand placed onto Sooyoung’s abs. She could feel them slightly flexing against her fingers whenever Sooyoung moved slightly. It made sense, the girl played sports so she was obviously very fit. But god was it a little too much for Jungeun. She was going a little crazy having someone this attractive being so hungry for her. 

She could feel Sooyoung’s fingers teasingly circling her entrance, and she honestly didn’t think she could wait much longer. “D-Do it..” She said timidly, trying her best to sound confident. It made Sooyoung chuckle. She had this girl wrapped around her finger already. 

Jungeun had masturbated before… plenty of times actually. She’d also been eaten out before. It was nice, but Sooyoung was amazing. 

So when she felt two fingers inside of her she couldn’t keep her moans to herself any longer. They weren’t as loud as Sooyoung wanted them to be, but it was something compared to the stifled ones before. Having Sooyoung’s long fingers inside of her was completely different from her own. It felt.. better, so much better. “Oh god..” Jungeun moaned, leaning her head against Sooyoung’s. 

Sooyoung had to fight her own moans, not wanting Jungeun to know how much she was affecting her right now. She usually got turned on when she had sex with girls, that wasn’t anything new. But the way Jungeun was turning her on almost made her a little crazy. 

Jungeun was tight around her fingers, warm, so incredibly wet. If they weren’t on some sort of time limit she probably could’ve eaten her out for another hour. That’s how much she enjoyed Jungeun’s taste. There was also something so amazing about making a beautiful girl like her a mess because of what you’re doing to them. 

They become totally different people when you’re fucking them, making them yours. Sweet, calm, awkward, shy. 

Until you had them behind closed doors, their head on a pillow, their face down on a bed with their ass up. They’re dirty, so dirty. That’s what set Sooyoung on fire. She enjoyed watching the usually quiet or snarky girls become absolutely enthralled by her. Her tongue, her fingers, her mouth on their neck, their chest. Girls are truly beautiful. But the girl in front of her was even more beautiful. 

“Sooyoung!” Jungeun moaned, her nails gripping onto her bare arms and leaving marks there. Sooyoung hissed from the pain, but oddly she wanted her to keep doing it. 

“Are you a good girl Jungeun?” Sooyoung asked, seeing the blonde’s eyes open. She looked extremely flustered, but she nodded, trying her hardest to keep her eyes from shutting again. 

“I-I…” Jungeun stumbled, feeling Sooyoung stretching her out nicely. She had never used two fingers on herself, so this was new. But it felt so good, so fulfilling. 

Sooyoung gave her some time, fingers fucking her at a decent pace, enough to drive her closer to coming. Usually she would be going hard, fast, biting harshly as she did so. But right now she was softly nibbling at Jungeun’s ear, her fingers were going in and out of her at a teasingly slow pace, her free hand on her lower back. 

Jungeun’s moans were quiet, like she was fighting it and losing badly. “Don’t be shy.. it’s just us.” Sooyoung whispered sexily, nearly straining her ears to hear the wetness from Jungeun’s pussy. 

But truthfully, Jungeun was shy. That wasn’t going to change. She was trying though. Sooyoung deserved to know how good she was fucking her. “Your moans are sexy— trust me.” She said sweetly, hearing a whimper from the other girl. 

Jungeun was close, very close. 

Haseul had just checked everywhere in the house, including the basement. She hadn’t went upstairs yet though. Sicheng was right behind her, pushing people out of her way if she needed him to. Drunk people were so oblivious and stubborn. He didn’t want her having to deal with that. The people that were sitting on the stairs made a path for her, watching as she walked by them. 

Sooyoung picked up the pace of her fingers, only because Jungeun begged her to. “I’m close.” Is what she told Sooyoung, telling her that she needed her to go faster. Sooyoung did as she was told, seeing the look on Jungeun’s face change immediately once she felt Sooyoung’s fingers thrusting into her so quickly. 

“Oh my— fuck..” She moaned, feeling warm wet lips kissing all over chest. She didn’t want it to stop. She was on fire, her face was hot, her body was hot, her hands hurt from how tightly she gripped onto anything and everything. “You said you’re a good girl right?” Sooyoung asked, smirking cockily as she asked. 

Jungeun nodded quickly, trying to meet the thrust of Sooyoung’s fingers. Her mouth fell open, her eyes were shut, and her fingers were clawing at the tanner girl’s skin. “Do you like the way i’m fucking you?” 

Sooyoung knew that dirty talk usually riled people up, helped them get closer to their orgasm. But honestly she just enjoyed the tiny gasps that came from Jungeun’s lips whenever she said something dirty to her. Jungeun wasn’t used to it. That was only something she had seen in porn a few times. It turned her on then, so having it done to her was literally making her feel crazy. 

“I.. love it.” Jungeun managed to say, hearing her own wetness if she concentrated hard enough. Haseul knocked on each room door, opening it when someone didn’t reply. One of them had someone just asleep, passed out on the bed. “Ugh.” She groaned, pulling out her phone again. 

“I’m going to—“ Jungeun moaned, her feet hitting the door of the cabinet. This bathroom had become impossibly hot, her skin felt clammy and she could feel a few droplets of sweat falling in between her boobs. 

Haseul checked every room, and still— no Jungeun. She was beyond frustrated now, she was seething. “Maybe she left?” Sicheng suggested, seeing Haseul spin around and glare at him.

“Or not.” He cowered away. 

One last thrust and Jungeun was pushed over the edge. “Ohh fuck!” She yelled, her body shaking violently against Sooyoung. 

Her loud moaning was mostly drowned out by the music, but anyone close enough to the bathroom would have heard them. And unfortunately, Haseul was one of them. She stopped immediately, feeling Sicheng bump into her from the abrupt stop. Her arm was out, stopping him from moving any further. 

While Jungeun came down from her high, Sooyoung kissed her softly. On her cheeks, on her lips, on her neck, down her chest. “Fix yourself up.” Sooyoung said, placing a finger under her chin and pushing it up so Jungeun’s eyes met hers.

She leaned in, placing a kiss on Jungeun’s lips so softly that she felt like she dreamt that kiss rather than actually felt it. Sooyoung was charming, breathtaking, confident. Haseul called Jungeun again, hearing the phone ringing from the bathroom beside her. “Oh come on!” She said angrily, getting even more irritated when the call was declined.

“You should probably get going.. your friend is probably worried.” Sooyoung insisted, moving to the door to step out. Jungeun looked down at her flannel, the first 4 buttons were completely done for. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it, too drunk to realize she had marks covering her neck. 

When Sooyoung stepped out, she was met with Haseul’s glare and Sicheng’s surprised eyes. He looked down to the shorter girl, shrugging when Sooyoung’s eyes met his. 

“Have a good evening.” Sooyoung taunted slightly, winking at Haseul and walking off. She scoffed, unfolding her arms and waiting for the next person to step out. 

When Jungeun stepped out she nearly fell over. “H-Haseul? Oh hey—“ Haseul instantly gripped her by the ear, tugging her down the hall into an empty room.

“What the fuck Haseul?” Jungeun whined, seeing the rage in the girl’s eyes. She turned on the light, seeing Jungeun instantly cover her eyes. 

“I fucking warned you!” She shouted angrily, seeing Jungeun slightly cower away. She felt a little bad seeing Jungeun in such a vulnerable state but she was seething. 

“I know!” 

“Then why did you— did you fuck her? Did she fuck you?” 

“Stop.” Jungeun said firmly, feeling herself getting flustered.

“Well?” Haseul questioned, not backing down.

“Why do you care? It’s my sex life.” 

“You didn’t have one! Until like— now obviously. That’s why I care! And you did it with someone like Sooyoung! Of all people!” She shouted, getting even more heated.

“She’s nice.” Jungeun defended. Haseul scoffed, pacing around the room.

“Of course she is. She’s sooo nice. And that’s why she’s going to ghost you— for the next few weeks. Hell maybe even months.” Haseul said harshly, seeing Jungeun slightly tear up.

“Stop. It was my decision okay? I’m a grown woman— I can handle my own shit.” Jungeun said, balling up her fists and nearly losing her balance. 

“Whatever Jungeun— but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Sooyoung is not someone you want to be involved with.” 

“It was just sex..” Jungeun muttered, feeling a little embarrassed by the situation now.

“For now. I know you. You’re so…” She stopped, waving her hands at the girl. “Nevermind, whatever just— come here.” Haseul said, watching as Jungeun quickly walked over to her and received the hug.

Haseul didn’t mean to be so harsh but she knew how fragile Jungeun was. She tried to cover it up with a tough exterior but she was truly just a softie. Someone like Sooyoung would absolutely break her. 

Jungeun was clingy, she fell for people quickly. And the fact that her first somewhat interaction with Sooyoung was sex was just going to make it even worse. 

She held her tightly, not letting go until she felt Jungeun relax into the hug a little more. “Come on— we need to get home.” She said, grabbing her by the wrist and leading her into the hallway. Sicheng was waiting patiently, making sure nobody came towards the room.

“Oh hi— you again!” Jungeun said. She remembered the new face even in her drunken state. Sicheng gave a tight lipped smile, waving at the girl. He walked outside with the girls, helping Haseul with the drunk Jungeun. 

“Drive safely.” He said to Haseul, shutting her door for her as she hopped inside. 

“Thank you Sicheng. What’s a good kid like you doing at a party like this?” Haseul asked, starting up the car.

“I’m… not a kid.” He frowned. “And my football team is here so..” Haseul nodded, understandable. 

He waved to them as they drove off. He wondered what happened in that room. He couldn’t hear much because he purposely stepped off, not wanting to eavesdrop. But when they stepped back out Jungeun’s eyes were glossy, as if she had been crying. 

Sicheng made his way back inside, getting irritated every passing second because of the people constantly bumping into him. When he got towards the hallway, he noticed Sooyoung talking to another girl. She was a little shorter than her, not too much, and she was laughing at everything Sooyoung said. 

Someone bumped into him, spilling their drink on him. “Dude!” He said angrily, pushing him aside and looking down at his black shirt. He groaned, sighing sadly. 

“It’s fine.. sorry for pushing you.” He held his shirt away from his skin, going into the kitchen to get some napkins. There were some people there, sitting on counters and the table. Once he was satisfied enough he went back into the hall, walking right over to Sooyoung. He bent down, moving in between her and the girl. Sooyoung backed away when she saw a face that wasn’t the hot girl in front of her. 

“Sicheng?” Sooyoung said, scoffing. 

“Uh.. yes hi. We need to talk.” He said. 

“Can’t it wait?” Sooyoung groaned and he shook his head no. He was a lot taller than her, and stronger, so she was either going to get carried there or just follow him. 

“Sorry.” He apologized to the girl, seeing her shrug. “Sicheng by the way.” He introduced.

“Yeah I know who you are.” She said nonchalantly. She wasn’t really interested in him and he was being a cockblock right now. 

“I’ll see you later.” Sooyoung winked, watching the girl walk off. Sicheng grabbed her, taking her into the backyard of the house. Surprisingly it wasn’t very crowded. Some kids were sitting at the pool and others were scattered around, smoking.

“What is it Sicheng?” She asked, seeing him nervously watching her as she took sips from the red cup.

“What did you do with Jungeun?” He asked, noticing she had been teary eyed earlier. Sooyoung looked over to him with a smirk. “You’re too young to understand.” She said, which annoyed him even more.

“I’m not a kid.” He said, swatting the cup away from her mouth and nearly knocking it from her hand. 

“We had sex.” She simply said. “Nothing more.” 

“Why did she cry then?” Sicheng asked, Sooyoung didn’t know either.

“I don’t know— she seemed okay when I was done with her.” Sooyoung recalled, staring straight ahead. Sicheng grimaced at that. The idea of Sooyoung just using people always upset him, but it was impossible to get through to her. 

“Done with her?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah— one night stands are fun.” She winked, handing him the cup. 

“She isn’t like those other girls though..” He warned. Sooyoung didn’t understand what he was talking about, so she just smiled. 

“Loosen up a little. You don’t need to be everyone's bodyguard.” She insisted, giving him a pat on the back. 

“Sooyoung i’m serious.” He said firmly, following her every move as she walked up the stairs. 

“I hear you.” She said, still walking away. 

“I don’t think you do..” 

“I don’t. Bye Sicheng.” She waved, shutting the door and going back inside. He sighed deeply, looking into the cup and seeing the dark liquid. He brought the cup up to his face, taking a whiff and immediately gagging. When he got inside he poured it down the drain and went back towards the living room. After scanning it he could see Sooyoung walking upstairs with Jennie, the same girl from before when he interrupted.

“What am I going to do with you?” He muttered, watching as she disappeared out of view.

Haseul was having a hard time helping Jungeun get inside. Jinsoul had to wake from her slumber to come and help. “I got her.. you can go home.” Jinsoul assured, seeing the worried look on Haseul’s face. “Drive safely.” Jinsoul said, stepping inside with Jungeun’s arm over her shoulder. 

She put Jungeun onto the sofa, nearly falling over with her. “When I said have fun I didn’t mean to come back like… this.” The taller girl gestured, looking at her worn out friend. The moment Jungeun leaned back she noticed the marks covering her neck, making her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

“Umm— your neck…” She started, seeing the girl smile a little bit.

“Yeah…” Jungeun simply replied, remembering the sex she had about an hour ago. It almost felt like she could still feel Sooyoung’s lips on her. “I had a blast.” She said, although she didn’t remember much of what happened besides the amazing sex and the small fight with Haseul. 

“So who was it?” Jinsoul asked, returning with a glass of water. Jungeun smiled, sitting up properly so she could drink from the cool glass.

“Sooyoung..” Jungeun said shyly, seeing the change in Jinsoul’s eyes already.

“Who is Sooyoung?” Jinsoul asked, seeing Jungeun roll her eyes. It was fair though, Jinsoul and Jungeun only lived together. They didn’t go to the same college exactly. 

“She’s pretty popular… volleyball captain and all.” Jungeun informed, feeling herself become starstruck all over again. 

“Ahh a sporty girl.” Jinsoul smiled. “You should probably rest— you’re definitely going to feel that hangover tomorrow.” She helped the wobbly Jungeun to her room, helping her change and letting her fall asleep.

“Also— are you down for some lunch tomorrow?” 

“You’re paying..” Jungeun slurred, holding a rag on her head.

“Whatever. Goodnight Jungeun.” 

The next morning she did feel that hangover. Thankfully it was dark in her room, and she didn’t have class until later. Jinsoul had already left for her morning class. 

Jungeun groaned, slowly getting up and preparing herself for the day. Vivid memories from last night came flashing through her mind, nearly making her fall forward against the sink. Had that really happened? It was confirmed when she looked into the mirror, seeing the hickeys slowly turn into a much darker color. 

When she got on campus that day she was a little more excited than she needed to be. She was excited to see Sooyoung. She didn’t know why, but she missed her already. 

Sooyoung was standing outside, her arm wrapped around Jennie’s shoulder as she conversed with her friends. Jungeun didn’t know why but she couldn’t keep herself from going over there. She felt this horrifying feeling in her gut but she ignored it, walking over to the group anyway. Sooyoung took a glance at her, immediately making her face fall when she saw the girl.

“Jungeun?” Sooyoung looked at her, making everyone else also look at her. She felt her heart drop to the floor from the glares in her direction. But it didn’t matter because Sooyoung’s warm eyes were on her. Sicheng was also there, looking between the two girls worriedly. 

“Yeah I uh.. hi.” She said awkwardly, smiling and receiving one in return. 

“Hi— is there something you need?” Sooyoung asked, seeing Jungeun slightly panic at the question. She didn’t need anything actually, she just missed her. 

“N-no.. no. I just wanted to see you. But you look busy so maybe later?” She suggested, seeing Sooyoung nod.

“Sure.” 

Jungeun nodded, waving shyly and walking off. Her cheeks were flushed red from the awkward encounter and her heart was beating so fast she thought she’d pass out. Sooyoung was even more beautiful in broad daylight. She couldn’t believe that person was all over her last night. It had to be some sort of dream.

“She’s whipped already.” Sooyoung heard her friend say. 

“Aren’t they always?” She smirked, feeling Jennie elbow her in the stomach. Sicheng frowned at that, turning to watch the shorter girl as she walked away. 

Jungeun ended up skipping one of her classes just so she could talk to the girl during her lunch. Sooyoung was sitting alone surprisingly, looking in one of her books. She looked adorable concentrating so hard on whatever she was reading. Jungeun walked over quietly, not wanting to distract her. 

“Hi.” She said timidly, that smile still plastered on her face. No matter how hard she tried she could never stop smiling when she was around Sooyoung. Sooyoung looked up, instantly feeling her heart do a leap when she saw the blonde sitting down in front of her. 

“Hi Jungeun.” She said sweetly, watching as the other girl found the courage to look at her. She didn’t know why she found it so adorable that the other girl could never look her in the eyes. She would be lying if she said it didn’t boost her already inflated ego. 

“What are you up to?” She asked, making Sooyoung look back down at her book. 

“Oh— just some studying since I didn’t do it last night.” She said, winking at Jungeun and seeing her cheeks go red. 

“Oh… yeah. About that—“

“You want to do it again?” Sooyoung asked bluntly. Jungeun felt herself heat up at the sudden question. Sooyoung was so blunt about it, like it was not a big deal for her. “We can— my car is over there..” Sooyoung insisted, watching the inner battle Jungeun had with herself.

“Or I can take you to grab something to eat?” She smiled, finally getting Jungeun to look her in the eyes. Like a date? 

That made Jungeun smile. “I’d like that a lot actually.” She replied, standing up when she saw Sooyoung doing so. 

When she felt Sooyoung’s hand on her lower back she felt her knees go weak. The touch was barely there, just enough to help the blonde get to the car. But to Jungeun it felt like so much more. She even held the door open for her, holding her bag to place it in the back seat. Nobody had ever done that for her before. Maybe she understood the bare minimum posts now. 

“What kind of music do you like?” Sooyoung asked, starting the car and looking straight at the radio.

“Hmm— anything really. Rnb is a top for me though.” She informed, seeing Sooyoung smile happily. 

“I love rnb.” 

Sooyoung swiftly put on a playlist from her phone. 

“Beyoncé, really?” Jungeun questioned, seeing Sooyoung’s offended face. 

“Wait— you don’t like her?” She felt the car swerve slightly. 

“What? I do! I love her.. I just wasn’t expecting you to put her on.” Jungen reassured, watching as Sooyoung laughed at the panic in her eyes.

“Good.” She smiled, looking over at Jungeun briefly. She liked those denim shorts she wore today, exposing her thighs. She cleared her throat turning back to the road. Jungeun had to turn away, look out the window, anything but look at the attractive girl beside her. 

But when she felt a hand on her thigh, she couldn’t avoid her any longer. Sooyoung’s thumb slowly moved against her inner thigh, gripping a little tightly on it. 

“How come I've never really seen you around?” Sooyoung asked her, turning to her as they got to a red light. 

“Well— you’re a junior.. I'm a sophomore. Campus is pretty big too.” She explained. “Also, you seem like you go to parties often.. I don’t.” Sooyoung frowned at that.

“You should— they’re pretty fun. You meet a lot of new people.” She smirked when she said that. Jungeun didn’t know why she was getting so turned on by this behavior from Sooyoung. Like she knew she was the shit. Usually she would find it disgusting but for some reason it worked for the taller girl. 

Jungeun placed a hand on top of Sooyoung’s, holding it gently. Sooyoung tensed up at the action, looking over to see Jungeun looking out the window again, gently running a thumb on the back of her hand. She quickly retracted her hand, confusing Jungeun with the sudden movements. 

She cleared her throat, focusing on the road and clenching her jaw. “We’re here.” Sooyoung simply said, turning into the parking lot of the place. Although Sooyoung was shaken up by the action she still walked around the car, opening the door and helping her out. 

She ordered for Jungeun, smiling at her every so often. The shorter girl stayed close by Sooyoung and she found it.. endearing. 

“I’m full now..” Sooyoung whined, sitting back in her seat across from the other girl. Jungeun was still eating, enjoying her food at a normal pace.

“I’m getting there.” Jungeun giggled.

“Take your time..” Sooyoung softly said, watching as the other girl ate. She felt a little nervous now, feeling Sooyoung’s gaze on her. Thankfully Sooyoung seemed to be enjoying the view rather than being disgusted. 

“Are you always this cute?” She heard her ask, and she looked up, her mouth full of food. That really made Sooyoung laugh. “I’ll go refill your drink.” She offered, grabbing the empty cup and walking off. 

Jungeun felt like she could breathe for a moment now that the other girl wasn’t there. She really wished she could be a fully functioning human being when the taller girl was around. But she forget how to speak apparently whenever those brown eyes were on her, she forgot how to breathe. Her warm eyes had such a familiar feeling in them that she couldn’t quite grasp. She really wished she knew what it was.

But whatever it is had her hooked on Sooyoung like she was some sort of drug. 

“Here ya go.” She heard Sooyoung say, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Some coke for your cokey needs.” Jungeun grimaced at that.

“What did you just say?” 

“Coke.. cokey.. didn’t they used to put cocaine in this shit?” She asked, sitting down.

“I don’t know.” Jungeun laughed, taking a sip anyway. She watched as Sooyoung checked her watch, seeing her getting a little antsy as the time passed by. 

“You okay?” Jungeun asked.

“Yeah! I just have to be back on campus soon.” She informed, making Jungeun realize she was still eating at the pace of a turtle. 

“Shit sorry..” She apologized. Sooyoung’s gentle smile reappeared, resting her chin in her palm.

“It’s okay.. I'm enjoying the view honestly.” She said truthfully, even giving herself some butterflies at the words she spoke. Jungeun blushed brightly, quickly standing up to place her tray back. She downed the coke and tossed the cup into the recycling.

“All good?” Sooyoung asked, watching the girl nod. She stood behind her, following her closely outside of the restaurant. She felt a hand grip her waist this time as Sooyoung passed her, making her breath hitch in her throat. Sooyoung opened the door for her, smiling and waiting patiently for her to get in. 

“Thank you.” Jungeun said shyly. The longer they were driving the antsier Sooyoung became. She wanted Jungeun badly, especially seeing her in those shorts. She couldn’t stop thinking about how good she tasted last night. She’d be telling a straight up lie if she said she missed her lips on hers. They fit perfectly against hers, so warm and soft. Her kisses were timid at first, gentle. 

She swerved into an empty parking lot, and Jungeun instantly looked around. Where were they? Sooyoung parked the car, unbuckling her seatbelt.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked softly, seeing Jungeun nod quickly. She instantly felt lips on hers when she answered. Sooyoung’s warm hands were caressing her face as she kissed her so deeply. She felt like she was floating actually. 

Sooyoung knew how to get girls to crumble beneath her. It had become easier as the past year went by, her confidence just oozed from her and that smile was enough to make someone fall to their knees for her. It wasn’t her fault she had such an ego when girls were throwing themselves at her left and right. 

Her grip in Jungeun’s hair tightened when she heard the moan that slipped past her lips. 

Without even using words, Jungeun saw that look in Sooyoung’s eyes and she knew. Those usually beautiful brown eyes had turned into something much more sinister. She tilted her head towards the backseat, gesturing for Jungeun to follow her. The second she got back there, Sooyoung’s lips were on hers again. 

The kiss was a lot more aggressive this time. Jungeun could hardly breathe when Sooyoung finally pulled away. She helped her remove her shirt, leaving the bra on. She liked fucking girls when they were still a little dressed. But she didn’t hesitate to snatch her shorts and panties off, tossing them to the side for a second.

“I don’t have all day.” Sooyoung said firmly, gripping Jungeun by the waist and pulling her onto her lap. She whimpered at that, feeling Sooyoung’s nails dig into her skin. This time, they really were alone, and so she didn’t hold back her satisfied moans when she felt wet lips on her chest. 

Sooyoung wanted to take her time to admire Jungeun’s body, but she really did have to be back on campus soon. Jungeun was extremely close to her now, and she was getting lost in the smell of her perfume and the feeling of her warm soft skin. 

She was insanely soft. Sooyoung could touch her all day and not get tired. Even the slightest touch, just cuddling her.. or holding her hand. She quickly shook those thoughts away, instead focusing on the girl that looked down at her with needy eyes. 

She smiled at her, seeing the lustful eyes soften for just a second on the blonde girl. Sooyoung sighed, satisfied by the wetness she felt from the girl as she ran her fingers through her folds. As always, a smile was on her face, watching as Jungeun’s head fell back at the fingers hitting her clit. 

Did sex always feel this good? Or was it just because Sooyoung was so damn good? 

“You’re such a good girl Jungeun.” She heard Sooyoung’s sultry voice coo at her, making her moan. She didn’t know why hearing her say that set every nerve in her body on fire. 

Sooyoung had to fight her dying urge to mark up Jungeun some more, but the marks from last night were still there and fresh. So instead, she just placed kisses there, licking and sucking at the skin every now and then. She liked seeing the bra on her, covering her breasts. She could feel Jungeun grinding against her fingers, making them slicker from her wetness. 

She moaned, shutting her eyes tightly as she was nearing an orgasm. Sooyoung didn’t even have to do anything and she was already so close. The feeling in her stomach was unexplainable, she felt like she was going to explode. “Fuck Sooyoung—“ She moaned, still rocking her hips against the girl’s stationary fingers. 

“I’m coming..” She whined, feeling her stomach tighten and her clit throbbing painfully as she finally released. She held onto Sooyoung tightly, nearly falling against her, but she held herself up somehow. 

Sooyoung didn’t know why she was feeling the way she was feeling right now. It was hard to explain what it was, but she felt this need to just hold Jungeun close to her and take care of her. When Jungeun came down from her high, she moved her hair from her face, running a hand through the beautiful blonde hair that made Sooyoung so weak for her. 

Jungeun was panting heavily, just looking back at Sooyoung. Her eyes were.. gently, but there was a look of uncertainty in them too. “I feel like I know you..” Sooyoung muttered, running a finger down the girl’s cheek. 

“Me too..” Jungeun responded. 

Sooyoung didn’t even warn her when she pushed two fingers inside of her, moaning at the throaty moan Jungeun let out. “Finally…” She thought to herself.

She could finally hear Jungeun’s actual moans. The unfiltered ones.. she was whiny. Very, very whiny… Sooyoung loved it. The car was quiet, only the sounds of Jungeun’s moans, Sooyoung’s panting and the sound of her palm hitting against her wet center filling it up. 

“Oh my— god!” Jungeun moaned, nearly closing her legs tightly from the pleasure that shot through her. She didn’t know what took over her, but she opened her eyes, staring directly into Sooyoung’s as she rode her fingers. Her fingers were easily sliding in and out of the blonde’s core, her wetness trickling down Sooyoung’s hand and wrist. 

“Fuck..” Sooyoung said, clenching her teeth at the force from Jungeun’s movements on her wrist. 

“S-Sooyoung—“ Jungeun moaned, trying her hardest to keep the eye contact they had. 

“Yes Jungeun?” Sooyoung replied, holding the girl’s waist tightly as she slammed her hips down onto her fingers. 

“I.. I— fuck..” She could hardly speak because of the way Sooyoung’s fingers were fucking her. That made Sooyoung smile, her heart skipping a beat at the pure concentration painted on the cute blonde’s face. She wanted to come so badly, and it was literally making her lightheaded from the pleasure she was feeling. Sooyoung didn’t even have to do anything. 

“Fuck… I can’t—“ She moaned, slamming down even harder than before, gripping tightly at Sooyoung’s hair. Her chest nearly suffocating the poor girl below her, she was so close. This orgasm that was coming wasn’t like anything she ever felt before. It was from somewhere deep inside and she could feel herself about to snap.

“Hey princess...” She heard Sooyoung’s soft low voice ringing in her ears. But she was too blinded by her pleasure, she was unable to think, she could hardly breathe, she just needed to come so badly. It was right there, just a few more thrusts. “Come for me.” Sooyoung demanded, curling her fingers up and smirking as the girl literally fell apart above her. 

Her body twitched, her toes curled so tightly she felt they’d cramp up, she placed her sweaty forehead against Sooyoung’s panting heavily. Her body was trying to register that orgasm that just hit her. It literally knocked the wind out of her. Sooyoung didn’t move, instead just holding Jungeun tightly against her. She was feeling sleepy just holding the girl, wanting to just lie down and nap with her. 

No Sooyoung. 

She slowly removed her fingers from the girl, using her other hand to grip her neck tightly. Jungeun gasped at the sudden contact, but her soft eyes watched Sooyoung anticipating her next move. She really was a good girl.

Sooyoung pushed her fingers towards her lips, making Jungeun suck her fingers clean. She moaned at the way her tongue swirled around her fingers, the pressure from her lips sucking on them making her head fall back. She watched in awe as the cute girl did something so naughty. 

Even Jungeun moaned at the taste, making Sooyoung quirk an eyebrow up at her. She smiled shyly, removing her lips from around the girl’s fingers and instead placing light kisses on it. 

Sooyoung found it adorable actually. She sat there, Jungeun still above her placing kisses everywhere. She honestly didn’t know how to react to it. She was having mixed emotions. She wanted to enjoy it, because it felt really nice and made her feel all warm inside. But the other side of her just wanted to get the fuck up and run. 

She gently stopped Jungeun, placing a hand on her chest and pushing her away. 

“Get dressed.” She simply said, helping the girl off of her lap. She stepped out of the car, giving her some time to get dressed. Jungeun wasn’t sure how she was feeling at the moment either. She noticed how tense things became whenever she showed some sort of affection to the other girl. Maybe she was reading Sooyoung wrong.

Maybe Sooyoung didn’t like Jungeun the way she liked her. It was really hard to tell. She also was a little disappointed in how easy she was when it came to Sooyoung. She crumbled like paper whenever she was around the girl. 

She threw her shirt on and stepped out, feeling the sun beaming down onto her. Sooyoung turned around, giving a soft smile. “All good?” She asked, smiling when Jungeun gave her a thumbs up. Thankfully the ride back wasn’t too awkward, but Jungeun felt her heart drop when she saw the numerous missed calls from Jinsoul.

“Shit—“ She said aloud, seeing Sooyoung look over to her. “I was supposed to get lunch with my friend.” She frowned, seeing the guilt in Sooyoung’s eyes immediately.

“Where is she? I can drop you off..” She insisted, seeing Jungeun type something out on her phone. Jinsoul was still sitting in the restaurant at the table alone when she got the text, letting Jungeun know where she was.

Jungeun relayed the information to Sooyoung, and they got there in no time. She hopped out of the car, seeing Jinsoul walk outside towards her. Sooyoung also stepped out, helping Jungeun out of the car and making her flustered when she saw Jinsoul stifling a laugh. 

“I’m sorry.” Jungeun apologized profusely to the other blonde. She gave Jungeun a side hug and then acknowledged the girl behind her. 

“Oh—“

“Sooyoung.” The darker haired girl immediately introduced. 

“Jinsoul.” She smiled, even she was mesmerized by the girl’s bright smile. 

“Are you two.. sisters?” Sooyoung asked, making Jinsoul immediately laugh.

“We might as well be huh?” She smiled, looking at the girl clinging to her side. The longer she looked at Sooyoung, the more she felt like she had seen her somewhere before. 

“Same hair and all.” Sooyoung pointed out. 

“Well— I'll let you two go. Sorry for holding her up.” Sooyoung said, looking over at Jungeun. She could feel her cheeks burning at this point. “It was nice meeting you Jinsoul.” 

Jinsoul just smiled, laughing the second Sooyoung pulled off. “Well if you told me you were with someone as hot as that I wouldn’t have pestered you so much.” She teased. Jungeun pushed her slightly. 

“It’s nothing like that..” Jungeun said, holding her face to hide her constant blushing. 

“Sureee, is that why it looks like you got attacked by a vampire?” Jinsoul asked, sitting down in the booth again.

“No…” Jungeun trailed off. “Just Sooyoung’s doing.” 

“Is she a vampire by any chance?” Jinsoul joked. 

“Not that I know of— maybe in some alternate universe huh?” She added. The marks on her neck were a little… out there. 

“Maybe. That’d be kinda hot huh?” Jinsoul winked, feeling Jungeun’s elbow in her side the second she did so.

Jinsoul was still thinking of the girl. Something about her really was familiar. She felt like she’d seen her somewhere before. Besides hearing about her on campus all the time. This was the first time she’d actually been in the same vicinity as her. 

She was stunning, she had heard that a million times. But actually seeing her in person was something else. 

“So— are you two like dating or something?” Jinsoul suddenly asked, throwing Jungeun completely off.

“I uh— no not really… we just met, actually.” Jungeun admitted.

“You just met and she’s destroying you like that already?” Jinsoul said loudly. 

“Will you shush?” Jungeun said quietly, trying to get the other blonde to quiet down. 

“You can’t be serious.” Jinsoul said in disbelief. She knew Jungeun fell for people easily, but this was a little… concerning. “I thought you were a.. virgin?” 

“I was.. until last night.” Jungeun admitted embarrassingly.

Jinsoul really couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You let someone you knew for… I don’t know– 3 hours take your virginity?!” She said again, making a few people turn in their direction.

“I beg you— please shut up.” She tried to place a hand over the girls mouth, but Jinsoul licked it, making Jungeun’s face turned into a look of pure disgust. 

“Does she know?” Jinsoul asked, seeing the confusion in the other girl’s eyes. “That you were her first.” Jungeun shook her head. 

“Maybe you should um.. tell her.” She suggested, seeing Jungeun tense up. 

“No— she probably already thinks I'm a loser or something.” 

“So?” Jinsoul didn’t want to be pushy, but she feels like Sooyoung taking the girl’s virginity probably caused her to be the clingy mess that she is right now. She didn’t blame her though. Especially if someone as attractive as Sooyoung did it. She’d probably get down on her knees for her too. She was just worried. 

“I’ll tell her later.” Jungeun assured, although she was unsure of that. They finished their food up and Jinsoul showed Jungeun the test she passed. That studying she did while Jungeun was partying paid off. The shared house they had wasn’t too far away from the restaurant they sat at, so they just walked home, enjoying the warm weather. 

“So what is she like?” Jinsoul asked, watching as Jungeun turned slowly to her. 

“What do you mean?” She became immediately flustered, remembering exactly what Sooyoung was like. She needed her brain to stop reminding her of the earth shattering orgasm’s the taller girl gave her. But it was too late, she ended up tripping and hitting the ground. Jinsoul just stared down at her, shaking her head. 

“You’re unbelievable..” She kept walking, making Jungeun catch up to her. 

“S-She's a.. very sweet person.” Jungeun informed, recalling how gentle Sooyoung was with her, and how she opened the door for her every time she got in and out of the car. How she guided her everywhere with a hand on her lower back. 

“Very... charismatic, her smile is really really beautiful.” She added, thinking of that smile that could get her anything she wanted. She smiled all the time, even during sex she had that cocky grin on her face. Satisfied by the results of her doing. 

“She smells really nice too, and has a nice body.” Jinsoul listened carefully. 

“Do you like her?” 

Jungeun thought for a second. Not wanting to seem so desperate and throw out any answer without thinking first. “I don’t know..” She said truthfully. 

Jinsoul didn’t question it much more. She changed the topic to something else for the remainder of the walk. When they got inside they heard chaos happening. 

Yerim ran by them, chasing Hyejoo up the stairs. “Stop running!” Jinsoul shouted, scoffing when they kept doing it anyway. 

“Are you the mom of this house?” Jungeun teased, making Jinsoul sigh deeply.

“That’s honestly what it feels like sometimes.” 

That following week, Jungeun was pretty busy with her work, so she didn’t have much time to get distracted by Sooyoung. But it also seemed like Sooyoung wasn’t making much of an effort to do so anyway. She figured the girl was just busy, but when nearly 2 weeks passed she knew something was off. 

Every time she even attempted to get Sooyoung’s attention the girl found a way to get out of it. She’d greet her of course, but it was half assed, and she’d leave the area or move closer to her friends. Jungeun’s heart wrenched when she went to see Sooyoung one day at lunch and saw her all over some other girl. She was much taller than Sooyoung, and her hair was dark. She quickly turned away, needing to get away from the area she was in. 

She didn’t know why but she wanted to cry. She hated seeing Sooyoung all over someone else. She wanted Sooyoung all to herself. But the feelings obviously weren’t the same for the two of them. She also hated how attached she was to someone that didn’t want her that way. Or at least that’s what it seemed. 

“Why are you all mopey?” She heard Haseul ask, seeing the girl playing with her food rather than eating it at the lunch tables. 

“I’m not mopey.” She lied, still not making eye contact with the short haired girl. Near the field she could see Sooyoung giving some other girl the attention she desperately craved. She was extremely jealous of that girl that had Sooyoung all over her right now. Haseul was talking to Jungeun but she soon realized she wasn’t even paying attention to her. So she followed her eyes, feeling her own heart fall at what she saw.

Jungeun was watching Sooyoung talking to Doyeon. That girl was in one of her classes, she was also on the volleyball team with Sooyoung. She sighed, turning to face Jungeun. “How about we go buy some ice cream?” Haseul suggested, grabbing the blonde’s attention. She nodded sadly, making Haseul frown. She hated seeing Jungeun like this, but it was inevitable, and she really tried to warn her about Sooyoung.

She was just a known player on campus. But Jungeun was oblivious and she didn’t blame her. Sooyoung was charming, to the point it was blinding at times. 

Vulnerable people like Jungeun, they were easy to get to. It wasn’t her fault she had such a loving heart. 

In the car, Jungeun just looked out the window, watching the trees going by them. Her mind racing with thoughts of Sooyoung. Her smile, her laugh, her soft hands, her smooth voice. It was frustrating, she couldn’t stop thinking about her no matter how hard she tried. She felt stupid wanting someone that badly, dare she say the unreciprocated feelings made her even more desperate for her. 

She barely ate her ice cream, most of it melted in the bowl she had. Haseul just ate her ice cream, watching Jungeun sadly fiddle with the spoon she had. This was getting sad to watch honestly. But she didn’t know what else to do. Jungeun was stubborn, hard headed. Anything she told her wouldn’t really matter at this point. She was in deep. Too deep. All Haseul could do was try and provide some sort of comfort to her. 

“How is the project coming along?” She asked, referring to the science project she had been doing for the past week. She tried desperately to get some sort of conversation going.

“It’s fine actually. I’m almost finished up.” She simply said. 

Haseul didn’t know what else to say, so she quickly finished up her ice cream so they could leave. She dropped Jungeun off at home, watching as the girl slowly walked up to the front door. When she was sure she got inside safely she drove off. 

When Jungeun got inside she saw Jinsoul knocked out on the sofa. She must’ve gotten tired of dealing with the other girls. Speaking of the other girls… it was awfully quiet in the house compared to before. She checked upstairs and they weren’t there either. The only other option was the backyard. 

When she went back there, stepping onto the porch she could see the other 3 girls lying down in the grass asleep. Both Chaewon and Yerim laying across Hyejoo. It was an adorable sight, although she’d never tell them that or admit it outright. The next few days Jungeun still moped around, but she took it within herself to go and see Sooyoung on her own. 

The taller girl avoided her like the plague, and she was starting to wish she listened to what Haseul said. But she was too stubborn and hopeful. 

She watched as the girl ran on the floor, hitting the ball back and forth across the net. Sooyoung had a ponytail in her hair, a white pair of shorts and a white shirt to match it. Even from the top of the stands Jungeun could see the sweat glistening off of her body. She tried hard to concentrate on what was happening rather than eyeing Sooyoung’s abs so intensely. 

A few minutes into the practice, the gym door was opened and she could see the taller girl from before running over to the court. Sooyoung spotted her, immediately giving her a high five when she stood behind her. 

Jungeun ignored the twinge in her heart, instead focusing on the constant back and forth on the court. It was honestly fun to watch, a little hypnotizing. Sooyoung was pretty good at it too. She was very consistent and on top of her game, even in a simple practice. Their coach blew the whistle and they all took a moment to catch their breath.

Jungeun hoped Sooyoung spotted her, but she was also afraid of what her reaction would be. She was actively avoiding the blonde after all. When she tilted her head back to pour some water into her mouth, she spotted Jungeun, looking directly at her. 

Her heart skipped a beat, as much as she hated it. Sooyoung gave her a smile, making Jungeun’s heart warm immediately. God she was so whipped for this girl. She slowly made her way down to the floor. 

“What are you doing here?” Sooyoung asked, pushing a strand of hair from the shorter girl’s face. 

I missed you. 

That’s what Jungeun wanted to say. “I was bored.. decided to stop by.” She lied. “You’re a great player.” She complimented, for the first time she saw the taller girl become a little flustered. It was gone within seconds though, her cocky demeanor returning. 

“Thanks— I get that a lot.” She winked, still eyeing Jungeun. “You look tired.” She pointed out, watching as Jungeun’s eyes made their way back to her. 

“Oh— it’s nothing. Just been studying hard.” She reassured, feeling her body go stiff when Sooyoung caressed her cheek. 

They were still in a room full of people. A lot of people at that. She didn’t really care but she knew Sooyoung had eyes on her most of the time, so it made her feel a little on edge. But seeing Sooyoung staring at her with such an intense gaze, she honestly forget anyone else was in the room. All that mattered was the darker haired girl. Her brown eyes almost resembling honey looking back at her.

Sooyoung didn’t know what it was and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. But whenever she was near Jungeun she got that familiar feeling from before. Neediness. Dare she say love. 

Maybe it wasn’t love, but there was definitely a connection there. She didn’t want to risk it though. She couldn’t give anyone the power to hurt her. She retracted her hand quickly, as if her skin was hot lava. She hated thinking of the idea of falling for this girl and having her rip her heart out of her chest. She’d rather not go through that again. 

And sex was fun. 

Jungeun felt her heart sank at the loss of Sooyoung’s warm hands on her skin. She looked.. adorable wearing that ponytail. She hardly wore any makeup either, probably because she’d just sweat it off anyway. 

“Hey you want to grab something to eat after my practice is done?” Sooyoung insisted, eyeing the girl’s chest. Jungeun didn’t notice though, too infatuated with the sight of her abs on display so close in front of her again. 

“Oh uh, sure.” She checked her watch. She didn’t have to do anything for the next hour or two. 

“Cool— we shouldn’t be much longer now.. we have to run some laps.” She informed. Jungeun nodded, watching as the other girls started walking back onto the court. Sooyoung didn’t stop staring at the girl though, making her shy. “Don’t miss me too much.” She said playfully, walking backwards and nearly bumping into her friend.

That made Jungeun laugh. She would miss her a little too much. 

Practice was almost over for Sooyoung, she had about another lap to go. Jungeun felt someone sit down beside her, and she smiled brightly to see the familiar face. 

“What are you doing here?” Sicheng asked, placing his duffel bag beside him and giving her a hug.

“Came to see her.” She said, tilting in the direction of the girl that was making her way around the court. Sicheng watched as Jungeun looked at the girl with such a caring look in her eyes. 

He knew she was in deep. “You like her don’t you?” He asked, wanting her to confirm what she’s been trying to deny in her head for the past few weeks. But how else would she explain the constant thoughts that ran through her mind of Sooyoung. Not even just the sexual thoughts, but all she could hear was that damn laugh going off in her head. 

There was this aura around Sooyoung that just made her so alluring. Every part of her, even the cockiness that she constantly had on display. She found it attractive. “I don’t know.” She responded, watching as Sooyoung finished off her practice with a few stretches. 

Sicheng laughed to himself. The denial she had was kind of humorous. It was so obvious Jungeun had fallen victim to the notorious Ha Sooyoung. Whether she wanted to admit it or not. Sooyoung walked over to them, instantly ruffling the boy beside Jungeun’s hair. He just let her, watching as Jungeun giggled. 

“I’m going to go change and then we can head out okay?” Sooyoung smiled, walking towards the locker rooms with her teammates.

“I know you like her.” Sicheng said once the other girl was out of sight. Jungeun looked at him immediately, ready to defend herself.

“And you don’t have to lie about it. You wouldn’t really be convincing anyone anyway..” He patted her back.

“But— just be careful. I love Sooyoung, but she’s honestly…” He trailed off, not finishing his sentence once he saw her coming back. “Just be careful please.” He smiled at the girl making her way over to Jungeun, waving at the both of them and stepping out the gym. 

“Ready?” Sooyoung asked, putting a hand out for Jungeun to hold. When she felt Jungeun’s hand in hers it sent tingles throughout her body. She almost pulled away, but when she felt soft hands tighten their grip on hers she didn’t. 

Jungeun followed next to Sooyoung so closely as they exited the gym, her teammates following behind too, panting heavily from practice they just did. The taller girl tried to ignore the way her heart raced when she felt Jungeun leaning her head against her shoulder as they walked to her car. As always, she helped her get in before getting into the car herself. 

Sooyoung fought the urge to look over at Jungeun’s bare legs, remembering what happened the last time she did. 

Car sex.

She turned the music up a little more, hoping it’d drown out her thoughts and distract her from the rapid heart beats against her chest. But when she saw the wind blowing into Jungeun’s hair making her look so effortlessly pretty, it somehow sped up even more. She thought she’d go into cardiac arrest. 

Sooyoung took them to a sushi place this time, and after she offered to take Jungeun to her place. “I’m okay with that.” Jungeun smiled. A sleepover maybe? Or a movie night? She was excited.

But Sooyoung was thinking something much different, her hand gripping the steering wheel so hard as she thought about what she wanted to do to Jungeun. Thankfully her roommate was out of town for a few days. So Jungeun would be able to be as loud as she wanted to. 

Sooyoung led the girl up to her room, watching as she walked over to the bed and sat down. “I’m going to take a shower really quickly okay?” Sooyoung took off her shirt like it was nothing, her bra slowly following after. Jungeun swallowed so hard she thought she’d choke. 

If she wasn’t already having such dirty thoughts before, she was definitely having them now. Sooyoung seemed confident with her body though, just walking around like it was nothing. Or maybe she was purposely doing that, knowing Jungeun was watching her every move. She pulled the band from her hair, letting her hair loose and leaving Jungeun even more mesmerized. 

Sooyoung’s hair fell down her back, covering the perfect arch that was there on display previously. Jungeun was pretty sure she was actually drooling at the sight of her. “Don’t miss me too much.” Sooyoung smirked, walking over slowly to the blonde and placing a kiss on her lips. 

She was a little sweaty but she still somehow smelled so amazing and as always her lips were soft, making Jungeun’s head swirl. Sooyoung walked out, shutting the door and leaving her in the room alone. Once she heard the shower water running she figured it was safe to take a look around now. Surprisingly, someone as cocky and popular as Sooyoung barely had any photos of herself in her room. She had a shelf that held all of her trophies from the sports she played. 

A few photos on her walls from the parties she attended, and the photo on her desk was of her and Sicheng walking beside each other. He had a smile on his face as always, looking over at his closest friend with such a caring gaze. She smiled at that, loving how adorable Sooyoung looked here. 

She ran a finger over the picture, smiling to herself.

Sooyoung was in the shower, letting the hot water hit her skin as a million thoughts raced in her mind. Did she like Jungeun? Or was that just her mind trying to convince her she did so she could just feel something. It had to be something, because no matter how much she avoided the other girl, she was all Sooyoung could think about. Her smile, the way she laughed, the way she rambled on when she spoke about things. It was all endearing to her. 

She also enjoyed Jungeun’s constant facial expressions. She almost had no filter when reacting to things and Sooyoung loved that. She finished washing her hair, wanting to get back to the room immediately to let out her frustrations on the blonde in the room. She smirked at the thought of Jungeun being completely whipped for her. 

She got out of the shower, drying her hair slightly and walking to the room. She was.. naked, besides the towel wrapped around her. Jungeun nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door open again, Sooyoung smiling softly as she stepped in. She missed the locking of the door that she swiftly did. 

“How was your shower?” Jungeun asked and Sooyoung smiled, grabbing the oil bottle from off of her dresser. 

“Could you rub me down?” Sooyoung asked cutely, and Jungeun’s eyes opened even wider than before. 

“Uh, sure. Yeah I can do that.” She said, watching as Sooyoung walked over to the bed. She dropped the towel, revealing her bare body to the stunned blonde behind her. 

“You can rub it everywhere.” Sooyoung explained, lying down onto her stomach and laying on her crossed arms. Jungeun didn’t say anything, instead getting on the bed and sitting beside Sooyoung. She poured some of the oil into her hands and began rubbing at the girl’s back with it. 

Sooyoung smiled softly, loving how warm and soft Jungeun’s hands were against her tense back. Jungeun put the oil everywhere, as Sooyoung requested, all the way down to her feet. She shyly ran her hands over the girl’s ass, hearing Sooyoung slightly whimper at the feeling. “That feels nice..” She said, closing her eyes at the feeling of the girl’s timid hands on her ass. 

She flipped herself over, gesturing for Jungeun to continue. The shorter girl didn’t hesitate to do so, running her hands over Sooyoung’s breasts, seeing her bite her lip hard. It made her feel all hot to see her simple movements affecting Sooyoung that way. When she got closer to her center, Sooyoung anticipated it, but groaned when Jungeun completely went over it. 

She rubbed the oil on her inner thighs, her palm accidentally brushing up against the girl’s clit, making her whine at the touch. She couldn’t take it anymore. As much as she wanted Jungeun to keep rubbing her body, she was terribly horny. She grabbed the girl’s wrist and guided her back to her center, pressing her fingers directly against her already wet folds. 

She leaned up, pulling the shocked Jungeun into a kiss. Everything happened so fast, she didn’t have any time to register it. One moment she was rubbing oil on Sooyoung’s perfect body, and now she has her fingers in between another girl’s legs, and her lip being bitten down harshly. 

Sooyoung could tell Jungeun was nervous, so she didn’t push her to do anything, letting her take her time. She usually didn’t let anyone else touch her, wanting to be the dominant one, in control at all times. But Jungeun’s hands felt too nice. She couldn’t help but feel her clit throbbing at the thought of those strong hands on it. She moaned into the kiss when she felt Jungeun add a little more pressure behind it.

She was starting to get a little more comfortable. Sooyoung’s kisses were leaving her lightheaded, she could barely focus on what her hands were doing in between her legs. Everything was so wet and slippery, a mixture of the oil and Sooyoung’s wetness that seeped out of her. 

She desperately wanted to know what Sooyoung tasted like. She didn’t exactly know how to.. do that though. She could just try to copy what Sooyoung did to her. She boldly separated their lips, pushing Sooyoung down onto the bed and spreading her legs.

Sooyoung didn’t know whether to say something annoying or just keep her mouth shut. She wanted to do both, but that was out the window when Jungeun pressed her tongue flat against her pussy. “Shit—“ She moaned, holding herself up with her propped elbows. She watched as the girl shyly licked at her clit, trying to keep her own moans back as she tasted Sooyoung’s sweetness. 

“Look at my good girl.. eating my pussy.” She smiled, hearing Jungeun whimper at the dirty words. Even when she wasn’t getting fucked Sooyoung had that effect on her, making her knees go weak. 

The more she heard Sooyoung moaning the more confident she became, eventually using her thumb to play with the tanner girl’s clit. She didn’t want Jungeun to know she was doing that good. But damn was she setting her on fire right now. She’d never felt this way before, mainly because she hardly ever let anyone get this close to doing what Jungeun was doing. But the blonde seemed so eager to do it, wanting to please Sooyoung the same way she pleased her. 

When Sooyoung came she stifled her moans, biting down hard on her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood as her hips bucked against Jungeun. She pulled the blonde up, making sure to clean every bit of wetness left behind on her perfect lips. She whimpered when she felt teeth sink into her bottom lip, watching as Sooyoung slowly pulled away. 

“I’m the only one naked..” She pouted cutely, giggling when Jungeun immediately got the memo. She pulled her shirt over her head, trying her hardest to not fall apart under the eyes that scanned her bare body. As she was about to remove her bra she felt a hand stop her. 

“Leave it on.. I like it.” Sooyoung confessed, pulling Jungeun onto her lap, wasting no time in pushing her tongue past those pretty lips. 

Sooyoung really wished she could ignore how Jungeun’s lips on hers made her heart skip a beat every single time. How whenever she moaned it set something deep inside of her off. Making her want to claim Jungeun as her own. As she distracted Jungeun with her lips, she used her fingers to unhook the girl’s bra skillfully, making Jungeun smile against her lips.

“How long have you been practicing that one for?” Jungeun asked, leaning her forehead against Sooyoung’s. 

“That was my first time.” She winked, leaning back onto the bed. She gestured for Jungeun to come up her body, placing her wet center directly above Sooyoung’s mouth. She nearly fell over when she felt a warm tongue run through her folds. The position she was in making her feel every inch of Sooyoung’s tongue against her soaked core. 

Sooyoung showed no mercy. Sucking at the girl’s clit and then running her tongue down to her hole, repeating the process over and over again knowing it’d send Jungeun over the edge. “Fuck Sooyoung—“ She moaned, gripping tightly onto the hands that gripped her ass firmly. 

She was terrified she’d suffocate the girl but she could hardly keep her head up, let alone her own weight at the moment. But Sooyoung loved it, burying her tongue deep into the girl above her. It didn’t take long for Jungeun to lose all self control, snapping her hips forward and back against the girl’s tongue. Even Sooyoung could feel herself losing control, using one of her free hands to rub at her own clit. 

At this point, Jungeun was literally riding Sooyoung’s tongue. Feeling it pushing into her walls. “Fuck I… I—“ She grinded her hips down harder, feeling her thighs ache slightly from the rapid movement. But she didn’t care, it felt so good she just needed to have her release. Sooyoung let her do as she pleased, eventually feeling the girl freeze above her and feeling her thighs shake beside her head. 

Jungeun sharply gasped, her hands hitting the pillow that rested above Sooyoung’s head. 

Sooyoung smirked as she watched the girl fall over onto the bed, breathing heavily. She stood up, walking over to her closet and pulling a box out. Jungeun’s eyes were still closed, so she had no idea what was going on. But when she opened her eyes, she saw the girl coming back over to her with something pink in her hands. Jungeun immediately sat up, seeing that devilish smirk on Sooyoung’s face.

“W-What is it?” She asked, looking at the dildo in Sooyoung’s hands and then back up at her. 

“It’s a double ended dildo..” 

“How does it work?” Jungeun asked curiously, wasting no time spreading her legs for the other girl. She felt her cheeks heat up at how willing she was. 

“One end goes in me.. the other goes in you— don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.” Sooyoung assured, gently pushing Jungeun down onto the bed. She smiled as she admired the girl’s body, fighting the urge to kiss every inch of it. She slowly placed one side into Jungeun, seeing her close her eyes and moan. The dildo wasn’t too big, it was the width of three fingers at most. It would take some getting used to but Jungeun enjoyed the stretch she felt.

She watched as Sooyoung entered the other end into herself, her mouth falling open and her head falling back as she slowly sank down onto it. She positioned herself better, slightly in between Jungeun’s legs in a scissoring position almost. “Just.. thrust your hips forward.” Sooyoung guided, trying to push through her own blinding pleasure to help the blonde feel good too. She sat up, moving her hips forward and back and feeling the dildo hit deep inside of her. 

“Mmm..” She moaned, seeing Sooyoung do the same. She didn’t know what it was but seeing Sooyoung in such a vulnerable state really made her feel something deep within. She wanted to take initiative. She placed a hand tightly on Sooyoung’s thighs, sinking her nails into the skin and guiding her hips forward, all while doing the same. 

It took everything in her to not give up and just focus on her own pleasure, but she fought through it, wanting to be with the other girl too. This was very… intimate. The eye contact was very strong, it felt different, like Sooyoung was trying to say something without words. Although there were moans spilling from her lips, nearly distracting Jungeun, she couldn’t miss those soft eyes that looked directly at her. 

She could hear the wetness from Sooyoung every time she moved back and forth onto the dildo, her moans getting louder and louder. 

Jungeun didn’t see Sooyoung as the type to be such a loud moaner, but she really wasn’t holding back in that moment. Truthfully, Sooyoung was absolutely losing her mind. Seeing Jungeun across from her, fucking herself on the same dildo as her, her eyebrows furrowed and the pure concentration etched on her features. It was beautiful to Sooyoung. If the constant pressure in her core wasn’t enough to feel things, Jungeun’s brown eyes would do the job. 

She was getting closer and closer, and she knew Jungeun was too. “H-Hey..” Sooyoung stumbled, seeing Jungeun’s hooded eyes look up at her. “Come with me.. okay?” She asked, picking up the pace with her thrusts and seeing Jungeun do the same. She didn’t have the energy to speak so she nodded her head.

“Oh my god—“ Jungeun whined, reaching a hand up to hold her hair from her face. She could see the dildo stretching Sooyoung out and it made her clit throb painfully. It must’ve been the same for Sooyoung, because the second she thought of it, she could see the girl move a hand to her clit. 

“Fuck Jungeun..” She moaned, rubbing at her clit and still thrusting her hips. Jungeun was trying really hard to concentrate, but it was so hard when Sooyoung was looking as sexy as she did. 

Her hair was a bit of a mess, but in the most endearing way possible. Her body glistened from the sweat, her abs flexed with every movement she made. Jungeun’s mouth watered at that, wanting nothing more than to run her tongue over them. Her eyebrows furrowed tightly, concentrating on her building orgasm, and the sweat droplets that slowly traveled down the side of her forehead. 

“Oh my fucking…” Sooyoung moaned, feeling her entire body tense up as she came hard. Jungeun was right behind her, using her own fingers on her clit to finally catch her orgasm. 

“God—“ Jungeun moaned, her body hitting the bed immediately and her legs shaking so uncontrollably from the rippling orgasm she had. It took them at least 5 minutes to recuperate. And when they did, the first person to move was Sooyoung. She slowly took the dildo out, whimpering at the loss of fulfillment. 

She removed it from Jungeun, knowing the girl didn’t have the strength just yet to move. She smiled excitedly at the sight of Jungeun’s cum lingering on the dildo. She wasted no time cleaning it up, making Jungeun’s center throb harshly. She closed her legs, trying to ignore it as best as she could. She felt exhausted, just wanting to lie down and go to sleep after that. 

Surprisingly, Sooyoung didn’t try to run her off so quickly. She got dressed herself, but left the girl alone in the room when she had fallen asleep. She stood in the kitchen, drinking some gatorade as she leaned up against the counter. She was pretty much staring into space until she heard a voice calling out to her. 

“Sooyoung?” She heard Heejin calling. 

“In here!” She shouted, hearing the girl’s feet moving towards the kitchen. She had a brown bag in her hand, placing it onto the counter. 

“I’m making tacos tonight.” Heejin said happily, watching as her friend gave a weak smile. Which was unusual, because Sooyoung loved when she made tacos.

“Everything alright?” Heejin asked, seeing Sooyoung hesitate to answer.

“Yeah.. I'm alright.” She lied. 

“Alright— spill.” Heejin insisted, jumping up onto the counter beside her friend. 

Sooyoung immediately took the opportunity. “How do you know when you… like someone?” 

Heejin nearly laughed at that, but she held it in. Sooyoung knew what it felt like when you liked someone, and Heejin knew that. But she just needed some sort of confirmation.

“Uh.. you want to be around them all of the time. You miss their voice even when you heard it just moments ago. You start to find yourself thinking about them. Every moment of every day.” She explained, seeing Sooyoung listening carefully.

“You get these like— butterflies in your stomach when you see them smile, or hear them laugh.”

“Is that how it is for you?” 

“It’s how it is now.. with Hyunjin.” She smiled, patting Sooyoung on the back. “Why? Do you like someone?” 

Sooyoung stood still, feeling herself tense up at the question. As much as she tried to deny it, she was pretty sure she had some sort of feelings for Jungeun. “Maybe.” 

Heejin smiled, pulling her closer to her and gripping her cheeks. “Stop trying to fight your feelings.. if you feel something for someone, then follow it.” She said gently, looking into Sooyoung’s eyes.

“This is a bit intimate.” Sooyoung jokingly said, making Heejin smile brightly and pinch her cheeks harder. 

Jungeun had just arrived, and her eyes widened at the sight. Her heart fell too, thinking that Sooyoung was with someone else again. Heejin jumped when she saw Jungeun in the background, instantly making Sooyoung turn in that direction too.

“Oh Jungeun!” Sooyoung said, not expecting her to wake up so fast. “This is um Heejin— my roommate sort of.” She introduced, seeing Jungeun immediately relax. 

“Hi.” Heejin waved awkwardly. Jungeun waved back, seeing Sooyoung walk over to her.

“Ready to go home?” She asked the shorter girl, and Jungeun hesitantly nodded. Jungeun went upstairs to grab her bag. Sooyoung watched her as she walked off completely mesmerized. 

“Yeah, you definitely like her.” Heejin announced, patting her shoulder and walking off. 

A week passed since Jungeun last saw Sooyoung. She hardly replied to her texts either, even though she could see her constantly partying the past few nights because her pictures would pop up on her feed. Even when Jungeun saw her in person the girl was so odd around her. 

She seemed to constantly hang with bigger crowds too, knowing Jungeun wouldn’t really walk up to her. And when she was alone with her, she’d give short replies, making Jungeun feel awkward around her. 

The only time she was giving Jungeun attention is when she had her on the counter in the kitchen with her legs spread. She didn’t know how the situation escalated so quickly, one minute they were talking about what they had for breakfast and the next Sooyoung was picking her up and placing her on the counter. Of course she didn’t stop her. Believe it or not she wanted Sooyoung just as badly as she wanted her. Obviously in different ways.. 

Sooyoung was literally devouring her, as if she didn’t just have a taste of her a few days ago. She was reminded of their current setting when her head hit the cabinet, and her hand knocked a glass over onto the floor. Sooyoung didn’t even flinch, only paying attention to the girl in front of her. 

She was lost in the way Jungeun tasted, lost in the way she ran her fingers through her hair and gripped tightly. It was all a bit too much for her, and as much as she tried to deny it, she never wanted this to end. “Sooyoung..” Jungeun moaned softly, watching as the girl sucked at her folds slowly pulling away with a popping sound. 

She pushed a finger inside of the girl, not forgetting to pay attention to her swollen clit. Jungeun just eyed everything happening below her, relishing in how sexy Sooyoung looked doing that. She seemed so into it. 

“Oh my god— i’m going to come.” She warned, trying to keep her legs spread for the girl in between them. But every passing second it got harder to do so. 

Sooyoung thrust her finger into the girl harder, pushing it as deep as it could go while flicking her tongue at the girl’s clit. She could feel Jungeun’s legs shaking, and her moans becoming whinier. And then she finally came, her hands gripping Sooyoung’s hair so tightly she was afraid she’d pull her hair out. 

“Fuckkk..” She moaned, seeing Sooyoung still lapping up the wetness even though the girl above her could barely take it any longer. She was way too sensitive right now, to the point it was nearly painful. She pushed Sooyoung’s head away gently, seeing her lips shining from the wetness that coated it. 

Jungeun blushed when she saw that, pushing her skirt down and hopping off the counter. 

Another 2 days passed by, no word from Sooyoung. Jungeun was starting to feel like a fool. She felt like a fool because she gave Sooyoung exactly what she wanted, every single time, with no hesitation. But she enjoyed it so much that she put her aching heart to the side. It seemed every time they had sex her feelings just grew stronger. 

She longed for Sooyoung a lot more. She was trying so hard to not be overbearing but Sooyoung was no help to her right now. She didn’t communicate, and when she did she was so closed off. 

She planned on confessing her feelings to Sooyoung, trying to give her some insight on how she felt. But she backed off because any form of affection made Sooyoung push her away even more. A simple hand touch made the girl jump away in fear. She wondered why she was like that. 

They had lunch together again. The ride was tense, and quiet. Jungeun attempted to hold Sooyoung’s hand again, seeing her flinch away and grip the wheel tightly. 

“What is your problem?” Jungeun asked her, seeing Sooyoung glance at her quickly and then back to the road. 

“N-Nothing.” Sooyoung lied, still holding the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. 

“Then why can’t I touch you? Why are you so afraid of me?” Jungeun asked, seeing the girl tense up even more.

“Stop it Jungeun.” 

“No you stop it.” She said back mockingly. “You fuck me like i’m yours and then when I’m actively trying to be yours you run away. Why?” 

Sooyoung felt herself growing irritated by the girl’s words. She didn’t understand, and Sooyoung didn’t feel like explaining either. Was she supposed to say, “Hey, my last girlfriend cheated on me, treated me like shit and made me nearly lose all self worth. So now i’m an empty shell of a human who can’t find it in themselves to love someone else.” 

Sooyoung didn’t speak again, seeing Jungeun sigh deeply. “Take me home.” 

Sooyoung felt her heart drop at that. “Okay.” 

When she dropped Jungeun off, the girl didn’t even say anything to her. She just stepped out and walked to her front step where a girl was sitting. 

“You look upset.” Yerim frowned, watching as Jungeun walked past her without another word. She turned back to the car she stepped out of, seeing Sooyoung watching her sadly go inside. Did that girl make her upset? Nobody was allowed to upset her friends. 

“Hey!” She shouted at Sooyoung, seeing the girl’s eyes snapped in her direction. Yerim jogged over to the car leaning towards the window.

“What’s your name?” 

“Uh.. Sooyoung.” 

“I’m Yerim, Jungeun is my friend.” She introduced. “Actually— she’s sort of like my sister.. did you upset her? Because if you did, we’re going to have a problem.” She threatened, and Sooyoung was trying to take her serious but honestly she was adorable. 

She also didn’t know what to say, so she just stared at the girl. “So— drive safely!” Yerim smiled, tapping the car door and walking off. 

Jungeun went straight to her room, laying down and holding her pillow close to her. Jinsoul wasn’t aware that she was home just yet. She was sitting in her room on her phone when she got a notification from a facebook memory on her phone. The memory was from nearly 7 years ago. “Geez..” She said, opening it up. It was a picture of Jungeun, her and another girl. They were all brunettes at the time. The girl beside Jungeun had a bunny like smile. 

Jinsoul brought the phone closer, looking at the image and feeling something in her brain snap. 

Wait.

Those eyes and that smile looked horribly familiar. The person tagged in the image was still there, and she hastily clicked on it, following the name to the facebook profile. 

“Oh fuck.” She said, realizing it was Sooyoung. Their friend from middle school. She had left abruptly during the school year and she remembered Jungeun being so devastated about it. Also the Sooyoung, Jungeun had been dealing with for the past month or so. “Fuck!” She shouted again, jumping up and running to Jungeun’s room. 

She knocked, not waiting for a reply when she barged in. Running over to Jungeun’s bed and seeing her teary eyes. Her heart wrenched at the sight of her friend upset. “Jungeun..”

“It’s fine.” She said, wiping at her eyes. “What’s up?” 

“If you want to—“

“I don’t want to. Now what were you coming here for?” She snapped, feeling regret immediately. “Sorry.. I didn’t mean to snap on you.”

“It’s fine. Just— I think you should take a look at this.” Jinsoul turned the phone to Jungeun. 

“It’s Sooyoung.” She said nonchalantly, feeling her heart ache at her friend that left her behind. 

“Yeah— Sooyoung. Look closer.” Jinsoul said, pushing the phone closer to her face. Jungeun was still confused, so Jinsoul scoffed, clicking on the tagged person. 

It went to Sooyoung’s profile, obviously showing pictures of her more recent self. Jungeun grabbed the phone, holding it tightly, feeling herself go through some sort of whiplash.

The girl that she had been crushing on the entirety of their middle school years, was the girl she was all over right now. She dropped the phone, realizing why Sooyoung seemed so damn familiar to her. That smile, those eyes. She could see it the whole time, it was right in front of her. 

“S-Sooyoung?” She asked again, still in shock. Jinsoul nodded, seeing Jungeun get teary eyed again. The girl she had fallen hopelessly for even before, was back in her life. Sending her through a state of emotions once again. Except now, Sooyoung wasn’t as warm as she used to be. She was emptier, more closed off. 

She needed to see her. 

Sooyoung was in her room, door locked and tears falling from her eyes. She clenched tightly at the pillow in her arms, sobs wracking her body. She felt like an asshole, putting Jungeun through what she put her through. But she couldn’t let her so close, not after what happened before. Not once, but twice. She was tired of getting fucked over. A quick fuck was easier. No strings attached. That was usually what it was.

But Jungeun was different. So different. 

Her smile, how good she smelled, how soft she was. Physically and emotionally. She tried to hide it, but with Sooyoung she was wearing her heart on her sleeve and the taller girl was purposely ignoring it. 

She was here for one thing, and she got it every single fucking time. So why did it feel so wrong? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about it even days after it happened? Why did she constantly want to cuddle the girl after she just fucked her senseless? She usually would do it, and send the girl on their way. But with Jungeun, she never wanted her to go.

She just wanted to hold her from behind, burying her face into the girl’s neck while she slept in her arms peacefully. It was horrifying. The last time she felt like this, she was cheated on, not once, but twice. She couldn’t risk it, no matter how good Jungeun was for her. 

She had to stop whatever this was between them before it got worse. She still had time to get out. 

Sooyoung had a volleyball game that weekend, they won it of course, but her coach could tell she was off. She’d even gotten put out of the game at one point for starting a fight. She was frustrated, all she could think of was that fucking blonde. Why did this have to happen to her? She was doing fine. 

Sicheng noticed his friend was having an off game, missing things she normally wouldn’t. He tried to encourage her after the game but she just pushed him off. She needed to end things with Jungeun so she could go and fuck someone else without the guilt that came with it. She felt like she was cheating, and she wasn’t even in a damn relationship with this girl. 

She called up Jungeun, telling her to meet her somewhere. It was a park, one where joggers and bikers usually went on the trail. It was pouring down, and like the fool Jungeun was she was there in no time. 

Sooyoung stood in the middle of the park, a hoodie on her head as the water soaked her hoodie completely. Jungeun walked over to her, standing still, hoping the reason she was here was for something else and not what she dreaded. 

They stood there, just standing at each other for a moment. The water was cold against Jungeun’s skin, and she just wished Sooyoung would come and hold her. But she settled on wrapping her arms around herself. 

“What is it?” Jungeun spoke first, her anxiety rising every passing second Sooyoung didn’t speak.

“W-We should stop seeing each other.” Sooyoung said, getting straight to the point. The expression on Jungeun’s already worried face changed to pure irritation.

“You didn’t even give me a chance!” Jungeun defended. 

“You don’t need one.” Sooyoung said, the water hitting her eyes. 

“Why? What are you so afraid of?” Jungeun asked, stepping closer and seeing Sooyoung take a step back.

“I-I can’t… we just can’t. I’m sorry.”

“You're not sorry.”

She was. 

“You used me.. like I was nothing. Am I nothing to you Sooyoung?” 

No reply.

Jungeun felt her heart break. 

“I love you Sooyoung.” 

That really scared the taller girl shitless.

“You don’t. You don’t even know me.” 

“But I do!” Jungeun said immediately, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the image of them together when they were younger. She moved closer, handing it to the timid Sooyoung. 

“It’s me Sooyoung. You left remember?” Sooyoung eyed the image, her eyes watering the longer she looked. “I love you. I don’t think I ever stopped.. and yeah. That scares me shitless too. But you can’t just run off when things get scary.” 

She felt like she was getting through to her. But Sooyoung ripped the image in half. “We’re nothing.” She lied, feeling her own heart break at that lie.

“I don’t… love you. I’m sorry Jungeun.” 

Jungeun’s tears fell freely now, her hair drenched and her clothes were soaked. “This stops now.” She said, adding salt to the wound. 

“So you’re telling me you don’t love me? The way you fucked me.. the way you kissed me.. it meant nothing?” She asked.

Sooyoung nodded sadly. Another lie. She didn’t know if she loved her, but she definitely felt something for Jungeun. She craved her. 

“Well I love you. Does that mean anything to you?” She asked. “I don’t know why you’re so afraid Sooyoung. I won’t hurt you.” 

“You will eventually.” Sooyoung replied.

“No.” 

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m not lying!” Jungeun shouted back. Jinsoul was just in the car, the windshield wipers going back and forth as she watched the exchange.

“I-I can’t breathe without you! I can’t sleep without.. thinking of you. I can’t eat, I can’t do anything because all I think about is you! I can hardly fucking breathe. You did this to me!” Jungeun shouted, her voice breaking.

Sooyoung felt her heart ache at the pain in Jungeun’s voice. 

“I didn’t come to you! You came to me— you made me fall for you. I didn’t fucking ask for this. This is your fault!” 

“I know.”

“No— you don’t. Because if you did you wouldn’t treat me like i’m some quick fuck that won’t leave you alone. You keep coming back to me. Not the other way around. So maybe you need to work harder on convincing yourself that there is nothing between us.” Jungeun was actually sobbing at this point, completely forgetting it was pouring around her because all she could see was Sooyoung.

That was all that mattered, even while she was absolutely breaking her. 

“So fine— you want to be done. Okay. But don’t even think about coming near me. Don’t even look in my direction, and don’t ask about me. You want to be done? I’ll give you that.”

“Jungeun—“ Sooyoung tried to chase, but she abruptly turned around and pushed her away. That hurt. Badly. Sooyoung just stood in disbelief, placing a hand where Jungeun pushed her. 

“Stay away from me. Whatever it is that has you all fucked up like this— you need to sort it out. Before you hurt someone else.” She said, walking quickly to the car, leaving Sooyoung in the pouring rain. Jinsoul couldn’t tell if she was crying because her entire body was drenched from the rain. “Let’s go home.” Jungeun said, avoiding the concerned eyes on her. 

When she got home, she went to her room slamming the door shut and locking it. She just wanted to be left alone. Yerim made many attempts to talk to Jungeun, but she stayed in the room for as long as she could, ignoring her growling stomach. The entire house shifted with Jungeun’s mood. The other girls concerned for her even more when she also didn’t leave her room the next day.

Sooyoung felt an immense amount of guilt, wishing she would’ve just owned up to her feelings instead of being an asshole. Jungeun didn’t deserve that. 

Truthfully, she did love her. She remembered crushing on her for a little when they were kids, but she was too shy to say anything, afraid of the rejection. 

When her parents abruptly moved to another country for her fathers job, she had no contact with the other girl. She would also be lying if she said she didn’t forget about her. Deep down inside, she longed for her, but after some time she had moved on. Her attention was grabbed by someone during her senior year of high school, someone who put her through absolute hell. Jiwoo was her name. 

The girl was.. sweet for the most part. Until she decided to start attending parties, unable to control her flirty tendencies. She broke Sooyoung’s heart, not once, but twice. And she still stayed with the girl until she had nothing left within her, the relationship ending only because of Jiwoo’s doing. Sooyoung didn’t have the heart to do it, no matter how many times her friends told her to. 

But Jungeun wouldn’t hurt her, and she didn’t know that. She couldn’t risk it either. Hearing Jungeun’s confession scared her, because she knew what it was like to love someone so much you felt like you were suffocating. With the way she was now.. she didn’t think Jungeun would want to be with someone like her. It would take her a lot of time to heal. 

Eventually Jinsoul got into the girl’s room, with the help of Chaewon picking the lock.

“How’d you learn to do that?” Yerim asked, fascinated by what she had just witnessed. 

“Lots of practice.” The girl gave a devilish smile, hearing the lock click. When they got inside, all they could see was tissues on the floor. Balled up tissues, and Jungeun was in the bed, still frozen in her spot sobbing. She felt stupid, because even now she wanted Sooyoung. She wished there was a way to get Sooyoung to love her the way she loved the taller girl.

She wished she didn’t go through so much pain that she was unable to trust someone who wanted to help ease her mind. She remembered being so fascinated by the other girl when they were younger. Sooyoung was good at everything. School, sports, art, music. She had it all, and Jungeun had fallen for that smile long ago. That even now she could feel that sense of familiarity in it for the past month.

But having it confirmed just blew her mind. They’d been separated for so long and now that they’ve finally found each other again Sooyoung didn’t even want her. Not how she wanted her anyway. Sooyoung just wanted her body it seemed, not the love she so desperately wanted to give her. 

“Hey— Jungeun.” She felt someone shaking her harder, turning her over. 

The girls all frowned when they saw the bags that had appeared under her eyes, and the way her skin looks paler than usual. 

Yerim for the first time in her life felt real anger seeing her friend so hurt. She instantly pushed Jinsoul aside, holding Jungeun in her arms tightly placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’m here.. don’t worry.” She cooed, rocking the girl back and forth. Yerim holding her like that made her break down even more. 

Haseul warned her. Sicheng warned her. Why didn’t she listen? She saw all of the signs. The way Sooyoung would avoid her, and whenever they did speak again the girl was in between her legs. And when she spotted her, she had her arms wrapped around another girl. Why did none of it click for her? It was her fault for being so oblivious. 

It had taken an hour for her sobs to die down, the girls not leaving her side for even a second. She felt drained now, like she had no more tears left in her. She had no more energy to do it anyway. Her body felt weak, probably because she went a day without eating or drinking. Hyejoo returned with a glass of water, carefully handing it to the shorter blonde. 

“T-thank you.” Jungeun said, her voice hoarse from not using it. 

She took a shower, Yerim and Jinsoul waited outside of the bathroom for her. Jungeun jumped back when she saw the two girls standing there waiting. “Why are you following me around like that? I’m not dying..” 

“You’re upset— we just want to make sure you’re okay.” Jinsoul said softly, following the shorter girl to her room.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not—“

“I’m fine. I’m over it.” She said, those words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She was far from over it. 

She realized she wasn’t over it when she skipped all of her classes the next day, and the next… and the next. Yerim tried to convince her to come but it was no use. She hated seeing her friend so sad. When the usually bright girl got on campus after nearly 4 days of Jungeun being locked in her room. She scanned the area, looking for that familiar face. 

But she wasn’t there, yet. Around 2pm that day, Sooyoung was on her way to the gym. Her usual entourage was nowhere to be found. 

Yerim was also heading that way. To be fair, it was coincidental. 

The girl could feel her anger boiling as she watched the taller girl make her way into the gym. Why did she seem so unbothered? Jungeun was at home crying her eyes out and the darker haired girl was just doing fine. Or so it seemed. 

Sooyoung slipped into the large room, Yerim running to catch up and slipping in right behind her.

“Hey!” She shouted, swirling Sooyoung around by the shoulder and giving her a stiff right jab straight to the face, knocking Sooyoung to the floor. The impact of it made a sound that echoed off the gymnasium walls, making everyone look in their direction. 

“Damn!” Doyeon shouted, covering her mouth in disbelief. 

“Ouch! Damn it!” Yerim shouted, shaking her sore hand and looking at it. She just punched someone. She’d never done that before.

Sooyoung just sat on the floor, holding her face in complete disbelief as she looked up at the other girl. “You’re an asshole!” Yerim shouted at the girl, seeing her become teary eyed. She started to regret the decision, but a little sucker punch wouldn’t be as bad as the pain she caused her friend. 

Sicheng immediately ran over, Doyeon too, helping the girl off the floor. “What’s going on?” Sicheng asked, looking between the girls and stepping in the middle in case they fought again. But Sooyoung didn’t seem to be fighting her back at all, nor did she make an attempt to do so.

 

“Your friend is.. bad!” Yerim said, still holding her sore hand. 

Sooyoung just held her face, the blood dripping from her nose. Doyeon walked off with the girl, taking her to the nearest bathroom. “What happened?” 

Jungeun was at home, watching as the rain fell harder than before. Jinsoul got her to eat a little, although she didn’t have much of an appetite. She felt.. empty. She started to regret being so pushy with Sooyoung. Maybe she pushed her away.

She wished she could say she regretted the sex. But she honestly didn’t. Not even for a second. She’d do anything to feel Sooyoung’s lips on hers again. Her soft hands gently fondling her, holding her close, and talking so dirty to her. She didn’t regret any of it, and if she could rewind time and do it again she would. In a heartbeat.

Sooyoung took a lot of time that day to herself, driving around rather than going home straight away from practice. Her nose hurt like hell. She sat her car outside of Jungeun’s house, not having the courage to go in and talk to her. 

She missed her.

It hadn’t been long but she already felt a gaping hole in her chest. It was time she stopped running away just because she had been fucked over in the past. She needed to give Jungeun the chance and not just completely shut her out. She felt like a complete asshole, using the beautiful, loving girl for her own needs.

She started thinking about how Jungeun told her it was her fault she was so whipped for her. She was right. Sooyoung was the one who kept coming back for more, being so sweet and tempting, taking her to get lunch, when really at the back of her mind she wished it was an official date. 

After sitting out there for 30 minutes, the rain hitting the hood of her car, she left. 

On campus the next day, Sooyoung got tons of glances, mainly because of her black eye, the surrounding area was bruised as well. She pulled her hoodie over her head, only removing it later that day during practice.

“That looks really bad..” Sicheng pointed out, making Sooyoung glare in his direction.

“It is really bad.” She said sarcastically. It still hurt like a bitch too. 

Sicheng went for a ride with the girl, getting dropped off at his place. “What are you going to do? About Jungeun?” He asked, holding an umbrella over himself. 

“I-I don’t know..” She said truthfully, and he nodded sadly, quickly running to get some shelter.

She found herself back at Jungeun’s place again, this time she actually made it to the front door. As she walked, she got constant flashbacks from when they were kids. Playing together during their lunch break, going to the park on weekends and such. She remembered how the girl gave her butterflies when their hands touched as they crossed each other on the monkey bars. 

She paced back and forth on the porch, still not having the courage to knock. She left, and told herself she would come back the next day.

Haseul was worried when Jungeun hadn’t showed up for class the past few days. So she made it her mission to go and check on her. When she got to the girl’s room, she wasn’t expecting to see the girl holding her blanket up to her chin so tightly. Her eyes red from all of the crying she did. 

“D-Don’t even say anything.” Jungeun said, crying even more now. The sight broke Haseul’s heart. She immediately got onto the bed, pulling the girl into her arms.

She could see this coming from miles away, but Jungeun just didn’t want to believe her. She wasn’t trying to be an annoying cockblock. She was genuinely looking out for the other girl, and now Jungeun could see why. The blonde had never felt such an intense heartache. She thought people were being dramatic whenever she watched romance movies. But now she understood. They weren’t being dramatic after all. 

“What do I do Haseul?” Jungeun asked, gripping her shirt tightly as she cried into her arms.

“You want me to be honest?” 

Jungeun nodded.

She expected Haseul to say something much different from what she actually said. “Wait it out… wait for her to come to you.” She explained gently. “If she doesn’t come— then you move on. As hard as it sounds… you don’t deserve to keep dealing with this pain. You’re an amazing, loving, incredibly dorky beautiful girl.” 

Jungeun scoffed at Haseul slipping in the word “dork”, to describe her. 

“I just want you to be happy.” She could hear the girls faint sniffles. 

“Thank you Haseul..” Jungeun said, unsure of what to say to that. She needed a moment to think over it all. 

Thankfully Jinsoul was there, sitting in the living room studying when she knocked this time. She quickly jumped up, opening the door and seeing a soaked Sooyoung on the other side.

“You shouldn’t be here..” She said firmly, watching as the darker haired girl tensed up. 

“I-I know.. is Jungeun here?” She asked the blonde, seeing her slowly back away. 

“Yeah.. she’s in her room.” She informed, closing the door shut. 

Sooyoung stood awkwardly in the hall, looking directly at Jinsoul. “How is she?” Sooyoung asked, hearing Jinsoul scoff.

“How do you think she is?” She asked, moving towards the kitchen. “She’s probably napping right now.” 

When they got into the kitchen, Jinsoul could see the girl’s face a little better, gasping at the sight. “What happened?” 

“Got punched in the face.. I deserved it.” Sooyoung sighed sadly.

“Maybe— yeah.. that’s definitely swollen.” Jinsoul pointed out, handing Sooyoung a bottled water. “Whenever you’re ready you can head up. Can’t guarantee you’ll get to speak to her though.” 

Sooyoung looked down at her hands sadly. She really did fuck up huh? 

She waited about 10 minutes alone in the kitchen, finally mustering up enough confidence to go up there. It seemed like forever going up those stairs. All of the other doors were open, so she figured Jungeun’s room was the one with the closed door. She knocked softly, getting no response.

So she knocked again, hearing Jungeun’s voice again and smiling weakly. “I’m not hungry.. so don’t offer me anything.” She said, seeming a little irritated. Sooyoung opened the door slowly, stepping in and seeing Jungeun facing the other way.

Jungeun sat up, turning towards the taller girl. “I said I'm not—“ She paused. “Hungry…” 

They just stared at each other, not saying anything. Jungeun noticed the girl’s bruised face immediately, doing everything in her power to stay in her spot and not get up to comfort the other girl. “H-Hi..” Sooyoung said shyly. That was new. 

“Whatever it is you have to say— I don’t want to hear it.” Jungeun replied, the air getting more tense every passing second that they didn’t speak. But Sooyoung didn’t even know where to start. 

“Wait— just.. hear me out.” She pleaded, her voice shaking uncontrollably. Jungeun sighed deeply, staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

“I’m sorry— about the other day.” She started, seeing Jungeun sadly look down. “I.. I don’t know why I said all of that stuff. You mean a lot to me.” She confessed.

“And just like you— I can’t sleep, I can’t.. fucking breathe, I can’t eat. You’re just.. everywhere. I can’t stop thinking about you, every second of every day. I wish I could express myself better, but I'm honestly trying.” She could feel Jungeun’s eyes on her, feeling her heart wrench at how vulnerable Sooyoung looked. She wasn’t the usual cocky girl, she looked scared.. fragile.

“And I-I love you.” She said, feeling her mouth go dry at the confession. But it was true, she did love the other girl. “I tried to convince myself that it wasn’t true but— look at me.” She gestured to herself. 

“I’m a fucking mess without you. I didn’t mean to hurt you Jungeun. I’m just so scared.” Her voice broke at the last word, and she clasped her hands so tightly together Jungeun could see her trembling. 

She didn’t know if she should feel bad or feel overwhelmed by the sudden confession from the other girl. “I love you too Sooyoung.” Jungeun said, seeing Sooyoung look up at her. She could tell it eased her nerves a little. 

The girl quickly got onto the bed, connecting her lips eagerly with the blonde’s. She felt her heart melt instantly, and her body warm up just from Jungeun’s lips on hers. She didn’t know why she was trying to convince herself nothing was there, when a simple kiss like this had her on fire and ready to risk it all. 

Her hands ran through the girl’s hair, pulling her closely, not inching away even for a second. Jungeun could hardly breathe, but she loved it for some reason. 

Sooyoung was literally taking her breath away.

Just a simple kiss slowly mended her broken heart back together. It would take a little to fix the damage that was done, but it was a start. Sooyoung gently laid her down, not disconnecting their lips even for a second. Jungeun had to start breathing from her nose, feeling Sooyoung’s warm eager hands run up her body. 

One hand gripped at her thigh and the other trailed up her stomach, going over the girl’s abs and then up to her chest. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so Sooyoung could easily fondle her, feeling the girl moan against her lips. 

It felt good, so good. But Jungeun didn’t want to have sex.. right now anyway. “W-Wait..” She said to Sooyoung, seeing the girl instantly stop.

“You don’t have to have sex with me to prove yourself.” 

“W-what?” 

“I know you Sooyoung. I’ve known you for a while.. I know that you know how to show someone you care. Sex isn’t the only way— as much as I love it.” She giggled, seeing the girl above her giggle too.

“We can… take our time.” Jungeun suggested, placing her hand on Sooyoung’s, slowly removing it from her shirt. “I promise— when the time’s right you’ll know.” 

Sooyoung nodded, placing a soft kiss on the girl’s lips. Instead, Sooyoung lied on her back, opening her arms wide. Jungeun got the hint, smiling and laying her head onto Sooyoung’s chest. Sooyoung never held her this way.. even after sex they never really cuddled. So this felt new, and Jungeun was already obsessed with the feeling. 

Sooyoung was so warm, and her arms fit around her perfectly. 

Sooyoung scolded herself for denying her own body of this amazing comfort whenever they finished having sex. Jungeun was so warm and she smelled amazing. But her heart really took a leap when Jungeun looked up at her with those perfect brown eyes of hers. 

She kissed Sooyoung’s jawline softly, using her other hand to caress the girl’s face. “I love you Sooyoung.. I promise I won’t hurt you.” She said shakily. “You can trust me.. you’re all I want. I just want you to be happy.” She added, seeing Sooyoung’s eyes close from how hard she was smiling. 

“Okay..” She kissed the girl on the forehead. “And I love you too.”

Jungeun nodded, resting her head comfortably on the girl’s chest again. She didn’t know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up it was because an abrupt opening of her door. Sooyoung was still out cold, but Jungeun heard it, lifting her head up and yawning.

“O-Oh! I didn’t know you had company.” Yerim said frantically, realizing it was Sooyoung beside the other girl.

“It’s okay.. she’s asleep.” Jungeun informed. But the moment she said that Sooyoung slowly stirred awake, jumping when she opened her eyes seeing the purple haired girl.

“Uh— hi!” She smiled brightly, looking down at her knuckles that were a little bruised and then back up to Sooyoung’s face.

“Sorry… about that.” She apologized sincerely, gesturing to the girl’s bruised face. 

“Yerim did this?” Jungeun asked, sitting up fully now and looking between the two.

“Yeah! But it’s okay.. it doesn’t hurt much.” She lied. “Besides I deserved it.” 

“True.” Yerim said, earning a glare from Jungeun.

“Well— I honestly didn’t know you had it in you Yerim.” The blonde said, eyeing the girl’s swollen face. “I’m impressed.” 

Sooyoung side eyed her. “Well— I’ll leave you two alone! I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Yerim said, smiling and walking towards the door.

“She really got you good huh?” 

Sooyoung flinched when Jungeun turned her face towards her. “In front of my entire team at that.” Sooyoung laughed, remembering the laughs from her teammates the day after. 

Sooyoung played with the girl’s fingers, enjoying the silence that they rested in. “I um— I have something to tell you…” Jungeun said nervously, seeing Sooyoung’s eyes slowly travel over to hers. 

“I meant to tell you a while ago but— you were my first um… well I was a virgin until that night.” She confessed, feeling herself blush.

Sooyoung wasn’t exactly sure how to feel. She felt an immense amount of guilt, mainly because she had some asshole who had sex for fun taking her virginity from her. But she was also really happy that it was her and not someone else. She gagged at the thought of someone else touching Jungeun and seeing that perfect body of hers. 

“I know having me be your first wasn’t really..” She trailed off. “Also we did it in a bathroom—“ 

Jungeun cringed at the mention of that. “Yeah— a bathroom at a college party.” She laughed. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way..” She softly placed her hand on the girl’s cheek, pulling her down into a kiss. 

“How about lunch on Wednesday?” Jungeun’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, nodding her head excitedly.

“Why Wednesday though?”

“Oh— this taco place that I love is having some awesome deals that day so..” 

Jungeun laughed, seeing Sooyoung smiling too. “What’s so funny about that?” 

“You’re adorable.” Jungeun couldn’t stop looking at the other girl. Especially when she smiled. “I’d love to go to your little taco Wednesday.” 

“Good.” 

It seemed the days leading up to their lunch date were going painfully slow. Probably because the universe knew they were anticipating something. The second her class was over she darted out of the room. “Whoa— someone is in a rush.” Haseul pointed out. 

“I have a lunch date with Sooyoung.” Jungeun announced, smiling brightly at just the simple sound of her name. 

“Lunch date huh?” Haseul raised an eyebrow. “Try to keep your legs closed.” 

That earned her a hard shove, nearly making her fall over. She laughed so hard she thought she would choke. When she saw the red tint on Jungeun’s cheeks she laughed even harder. “You’re too easy to mess with!” Haseul pushed her playfully. “Enjoy your lunch date… if that’s what you want to call it.” 

Jungeun covered her face, her cheeks impossibly hot as she walked as fast as possible to get away from Haseul. The second she stepped into the parking lot she could see the taller girl leaned up against her car, waiting patiently. 

She was ashamed to admit that it turned her on immensely. Sooyoung was wearing a jersey with her name on it, and some jeans. Her hair flowing in the wind and a perfect tint of red lipstick on her perfect lips. Her bruising was healing up a little now. The moment she spotted Jungeun she smiled brightly. Even from her spot across the parking lot she could see that bright smile and those high cheeks as Sooyoung smiled cheerily at her. 

As soon as she stepped within an inch of Sooyoung she felt hands on her waist, pulling her flush against the taller girl’s body. She leaned down, kissing Jungeun gently. The blonde was extremely flustered by the situation, mainly because they were in public and she was pretty sure she was dripping wet at this point. 

Sooyoung bit down on her lip, pulling away and releasing it. She smirked when she saw how blown away the other girl was, her hands still holding tightly on her waist. “Taco Wednesday?” Sooyoung reminded. It took Jungeun a few moments to register what she said, because all she could think about was those hands still on her waist. God she wished Sooyoung would just fuck her right here. 

“Uh yes! Tacos.” Jungeun smiled. Instead of leading her to the passenger side with a hand on her lower back, Sooyoung intertwined their hands, holding tightly onto the girl. 

She held Jungeun like the girl would run away any second now. 

But Jungeun wasn’t going anywhere if Sooyoung wasn’t there with her. 

Jungeun side eyed Sooyoung the entire ride because she was singing every song that came on the radio as loud as she could. “Come on! Join me!” She insisted, immediately singing the next line loudly. She sang her parts and then looked to Jungeun, a hand stretched out towards her gesturing for her to sing.

Jungeun hesitated at first. But the second the lyrics started again she sang loudly too, making Sooyoung laugh. Sooyoung was smiling so hard she was afraid her cheeks would fall off. When Sooyoung parked the car she got out, playfully sliding across the hood to get to Jungeun’s side.

“Madam..” Sooyoung bowed, putting a hand out for Jungeun to grab.

“Stop it you fool.” She said jokingly, enjoying Sooyoung’s playful manner. Sooyoung didn’t let her hand go until she couldn’t hold it anymore, and that’s only when the food came. But as soon as they were done eating all of tacos they wanted, she was holding her hand again. 

“I’m full..” Sooyoung whined. 

“I told you not to eat that last one.” 

“It was just one more!” She defended. Jungeun shook her head, following Sooyoung out the door. She still sang in the car, but not as much as before. Mainly because she felt like a stuffed pig. 

“You should stay over my place.” Sooyoung suggested, seeing Jungeun shift in her seat. “I mean that in an innocent way nasty.” 

That added comment made Jungeun blush even more. She couldn’t ignore the thoughts that’d been running through her mind since she saw the other girl. “We can watch some movies or something. Eat popcorn.” She added, smiling at the thought of spending quality time with Jungeun.

“I would love that.” Sooyoung smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands. The blonde’s hands were so soft and warm. Of course on the way back home it started to rain. “Shit— I didn’t bring an umbrella..” Jungeun remembered, hearing the thunder in the distance. 

“It’s okay— you can use mine.” Sooyoung insisted, grabbing the umbrella from off the floor in the backseat. 

“What about you?” 

“We can both fit under it silly.” Sooyoung smiled. “I’ll get out first and come around okay?” 

Jungeun nodded, seeing the taller girl quickly jump out of the car and put the umbrella up. She watched as Sooyoung ran around to her side, nearly slipping on the wet ground. She opened the door, holding an umbrella over it so none of the water would hit the beautiful girl beside her. She didn’t even care that she was getting soaked in the process. 

As long as Jungeun was dry it didn’t matter. She tried her best to fit under the umbrella with her, staying as close to her as possible. But it only covered her so much, so when she got inside and Jungeun saw her drenched she frowned.

“What happened to sharing it?” 

“We did share.” Sooyoung smiled, placing the umbrella to the side. 

“You’re soaked.” 

“Won’t be the first time i’m this wet around you.” The taller girl teased. Jungeun nearly choked at those words. The Sooyoung she knew was slowly coming back. 

“I’ll go shower and get out of these clothes.” Sooyoung lifted the jersey over her head, her skin glistening from the rain. Jungeun had to look away, like actually physically turn herself away because the thoughts running through her mind were far too much. “You can go to my room and change into anything you want.” 

Jungeun smiled at the thought of wearing Sooyoung’s clothes. Sooyoung went into the bathroom, reminding herself to not take so long. Jungeun found a crewneck sweatshirt, taking off the button up she wore and putting it on. 

It was warm and smelled just like Sooyoung. She smiled, looking down at it. It was a little bigger than her but that wasn’t a big deal. She went back downstairs, looking for something they could watch. Sooyoung finished showering, changing into something comfortable. 

Jungeun had already made the popcorn, sitting on the sofa and eating some already. “Really? You couldn’t wait for me?” Sooyoung teased, plopping down beside her. 

“That was my first time eating some!” The blonde defended quickly, all while still eating some of the popcorn. Sooyoung shook her head, weighing out their options. They both agreed on an action movie to watch. The girls sat peacefully side by side, eating popcorn and gasping at all of the cool scenes in the movie.

“I wish I was an assassin.” Sooyoung pouted.

“You want to murder people?” Jungeun asked her, inching away from her slightly.

“Not exactly.. but they just seem so cool. Look how quick and graceful they are.” She explained, becoming more and more intrigued as the movie went on. They finished the popcorn before the movie was even over, and after they went upstairs to brush their teeth together.

“Where’s Heejin?” Jungeun rinsed her mouth with some water, looking at Sooyoung through the mirror. 

“Probably over her girlfriend’s.. she’s barely ever here. I feel betrayed.” Sooyoung complained. 

“Don’t worry— I'll keep you company.” Jungeun moved in front of the girl, wrapping her arms around her and leaning her head onto her chest. Sooyoung wasn’t sure how to react at first, but eventually she wrapped her arms around the girl, loving the way Jungeun’s body fit so perfectly with hers. 

“Are you tired?” Sooyoung asked, placing a finger under Jungeun’s chin so she could look up at her. Jungeun shook her head no, although that was a complete lie. She had been awake since the early morning for class, and she didn’t get to take her usual nap. She didn’t mind though, because she got to spend time with the person she loved. 

Sooyoung could tell she was lying, but she didn’t push the topic any further. They had only been laying down for 10 minutes when Sooyoung felt a hand slowly traveling up her shirt. She didn’t move an inch, wanting to see just how far the beautiful blonde beside her would go. 

When she felt Jungeun cup one of her boobs, she had to bite down on her lip so she wouldn’t make a sound. The girl just fondled it, not doing much but squeezing it every now and then. Sooyoung tried to stay patient, but feeling those soft hands on her was driving her crazy. 

She really almost lost it when Jungeun sat up, throwing her leg over the girl’s body and straddling her. What on earth was she doing? 

Suddenly she felt a hand grip at her throat tightly, and a whiny voice calling out to her. “Sooyoung.. wake up.” Jungeun whined, watching as the girl below her snapped her eyes open. 

“I need you..” She pouted, grinding her center down onto the girl. A weird noise left the girl’s mouth, thrown off by Jungeun’s bluntness. “So badly.” She leaned down, kissing Sooyoung aggressively. Sooyoung could hardly keep up, and that’s saying something. She was always on top of her game, being the more dominant one in the situation. 

Jungeun was so excited, Sooyoung could feel her hands shaking against her. “Hey— calm down…” Sooyoung said gently, trying to help relax the girl.

“Slow..” She said. “Like this.” She grabbed Jungeun’s hands placing it at the hem of her shirt and gesturing for her to pull it up and over her head. Now her chest was on display for the girl, her mouth watering. She leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the nipple, flicking her tongue against it. 

Sooyoung moaned softly, her fingers threading through the girl’s soft hair. Her body was on fire but Jungeun’s lips and tongue cooled her down. It was an odd feeling, because usually the girl’s lips would set her ablaze. 

Jungeun placed light kisses down the girl’s body, making sure to pay extra attention to her abs. She swiftly pulled off her shorts, leaving her panties on and diving in between her legs. Sooyoung waited patiently… as patiently as she could. She could handle a little teasing, so Jungeun licking and biting at her inner thighs didn’t distract her as much as it should’ve. But damn did it take a lot out of her to control her hormones. 

Jungeun placed her tongue on Sooyoung’s clothed center, seeing her tense up and a sigh leave from her full lips. “You’re beautiful Sooyoung.” Was the last thing she heard before Jungeun moved her panties to the side and immediately began an attack on her sensitive core. She could barely keep still, as badly as she tried. 

She was better off just staying still and accepting her fate. She was not going to last long, especially if she kept looking down and seeing the girl’s tongue flicking at her clit. “Shit—“ She moaned, gripping the sheets and clenching her teeth. She wasn’t going to last long, and truthfully she was ashamed. But Jungeun was just too good at this already. 

Or maybe she was just whipped for her. 

She watched as Jungeun put two fingers in her mouth, making a show out of her sucking them and getting them wet. She winked at the girl who watched her every move carefully, holding eye contact until she pushed her fingers into warm tight walls. The back of Sooyoung’s head immediately hit the pillow, her lips parted and her back arching off the bed already. 

“Oh god— Jungeun..” Sooyoung moaned, keeping her legs spread so she could lick every part of her. She didn’t think she could handle much more of this. She didn’t know what Jungeun was doing with her tongue, but it felt good. Jungeun was rolling it against her clit, her fingers still going in and out of the sexy girl above her. Sooyoung’s moans was music to Jungeun’s ears.

Her moans were low.. throaty, dare she say timid. It was so sexy though, they were so deep and raspy. She was trying to focus but it was just too much going on. Sooyoung moaning her name with that sexy sultry voice of hers, her walls tightly wrapped around her fingers, her tongue on the girl’s clit. She could feel her own wetness forming, more than it already had. 

“Oh fuck baby— i’m going to come!” Sooyoung warned, bucking her hips faster. Jungeun had to move her face away, just so she could give Sooyoung the freedom to ride her fingers to her orgasm.

“Fuck!” She shouted, looking down at the slick coated fingers going in and out of her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she thrashed left and right, her body convulsing as she came hard onto Jungeun’s fingers. This was new for the blonde.. she only ever finger fucked herself. Even then she didn’t get as wet as Sooyoung was for her right now. 

She removed her own underwear, feeling uncomfortable with the wetness that dripped there. Jungeun removed her fingers, licking them clean. Sooyoung just needed a moment and she’d be fine. She sat up, pulling the girl into a kiss. She didn’t know why but Jungeun looked so sexy right now. Her hair was a little tousled, and her skin was actually glowing. 

Sooyoung helped her remove the sweater she wore, pushing her down and immediately licking at her wetness. Sooyoung held her legs open, whether she wanted her to or not. She was in control now.

Jungeun’s legs were spread so her perfect folds were on display and Sooyoung could show attention to each one of them. Jungeun was so whiny, it turned Sooyoung on beyond belief. She wondered if she could make her scream..

The dark haired girl ran her tongue through every fold, not forgetting to tongue fuck the girl. Jungeun couldn’t even look down because every time she did she would get this wave of pleasure that shot up her body, pushing her close to her orgasm. She didn’t want it to be over so soon, but she wasn’t in control of that. Not with the way Sooyoung was eating her out right now. 

Sooyoung stared her down the whole time, the flustered blonde doing everything in her power to avoid those dark eyes, and the view of Sooyoung absolutely devouring her. “Oh fuck… i’m going to come baby.” Jungeun moaned, placing a hand on the back of Sooyoung’s head and pulling her closer. Sooyoung pushed her tongue into the girl, moving it in and out and watching as Jungeun’s eyes slowly closed and her mouth fell open. 

A string of low moans coming from her. Jungeun could feel Sooyoung getting out of the bed, but she was too out of it to look. It took her a minute or so to finally get the strength to simply open her eyes. When she did, Sooyoung was in between her legs again, positioning two fingers at her entrance. “You okay princess?” Sooyoung asked calmly, still eyeing the girl’s wet center.

She wanted to absolutely destroy her. But she held back, staying with her softer approach until Jungeun physically begged Sooyoung to fuck her harder.. faster, deeper. Jungeun nodded, propping herself up on her elbows so she could watch her lovers fingers go in and out of her. 

“God Sooyoung—“ She moaned, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to concentrate on not coming at that very moment. She didn’t know why, but the agonizingly slow pace was actually getting her so close to the edge. It was probably because she could feel every movement Sooyoung made because of the slow pace she used. 

“You feel so good.” Sooyoung moaned, watching Jungeun’s body twitch at the words. 

“Fuck I-I’m going to come.” She warned. She tried, she really did. But it was impossible to not come when you had someone like Sooyoung in between your legs doing pretty much anything. 

So Sooyoung picked up the pace, leaning up and wrapping her lips around the girl’s sensitive nipple, flicking her tongue quickly as she thrust her fingers in and out. The blonde really didn’t know what to react to, the wet tongue and soft plump lips around her nipples? Or the fingers that were hitting her spots so well. 

It didn’t matter when she came though, losing all the strength she had to keep herself up. Sooyoung wasted no time putting some lube on the strap, eyeing Jungeun as she breathed heavily. 

“If anything feels off.. tell me okay?” Sooyoung asked, positioning the toy at the girl’s center. Jungeun spread her legs a little more, helping Sooyoung get better access. She slowly inched it in, seeing Jungeun’s flushed sweaty face, watching as the toy stretched her pretty pussy. 

“F-Fuck…” She moaned. The toy was fully inside of her now. Sooyoung waited patiently for her to adjust, only moving when Jungeun told her it was okay to do so. Sooyoung held her hands tightly, placing their intertwined hands on each side of the girl’s head as she found a rhythm. 

Jungeun was blown away by how smooth Sooyoung’s thrust were. She was going slow, painfully slow. But it felt so good, and if Sooyoung wasn’t hitting her g-spot over and over again right now she would’ve told her that. But she could hardly form a proper thought, let alone a sentence that would be coherent.

Sooyoung pressed her forehead against Jungeun’s, moving her hips back and forth slowly, admiring the girl below her. Jungeun was so beautiful. Even now she could see stars in her eyes. 

Sooyoung groaned when she heard the sounds of her wetness every time she moved in and out. “Holy fuck.” She moaned, holding Sooyoung tightly as she moved her hips so well so she could perfectly thrust into Jungeun. 

She wanted to see her come undone so badly. Every thrust it seemed like Sooyoung was somehow getting deeper and deeper. “I’m coming—“ Jungeun whined, unable to control the orgasm that hit her out of nowhere. She felt a little embarrassed at how random that one was, just completely ripping through her body mid thrust. 

“I didn’t say you could come..” Sooyoung said devilishly. 

“I-I’m sorry… it just felt so good. I couldn’t control it.” She apologized, feeling ashamed by her sudden orgasm. She was genuinely enjoying the slow pace, even though it was agonizing. Sooyoung wanted to fuck her passionately, but seeing how the girl came undone just from that pace.. she wondered how Jungeun would last when she actually started fucking her. 

Sooyoung lied on her back, gesturing for Jungeun to get on top, facing away from her. “Now ride me.” She demanded, hearing Jungeun whimper as she slowly lowered herself down onto the strap. Sooyoung moaned at the view, seeing her pretty blonde’s pussy engulfing the strap’s width. 

“Oh my god.” Jungeun moaned, raising her hips and lowering them down. This was the perfect view for Sooyoung, she just sat back and watched loving how Jungeun moaned every time she sank down onto it. 

“Come on— ride me!” She shouted, seeing Jungeun immediately pick up her pace. 

Sooyoung smirked when she saw her favorite girl listening like the good girl that she claimed to be. “Does it feel good?” Sooyoung asked her, seeing her nod her head.

“Use your words.” 

“Y-yes… it feels so fucking good.” She whimpered, the position they were in hitting spots she never did before. She didn’t know how much longer she could take it, and she was starting to get a little flustered knowing Sooyoung was staring so hard. She might as well give a show right? She lifted up, going all the way to the tip and then slammed her hips down, hearing the girl below her gasp. 

“Come for me baby.. I want you to come for me.” 

Jungeun nodded frantically, bouncing on top of the girl and moaning louder than she ever did. Sooyoung was shocked by it, smiling brightly at the sexy sounds that came from Jungeun. She knew she’d get her to let loose one day.

“Fuck Sooyoung! I’m going to come so hard—“ She moved faster, rolling her hips quickly to chase her orgasm. She felt her stomach tightening as she kept riding, Sooyoung’s dirty words ringing in her ears and making her even more turned on. 

Every part of her body felt like it was on fire. She felt familiar hands on her waist, guiding her down as she rode Sooyoung. “Yes! Yes!” Jungeun moaned, feeling her legs twitching and her walls clenching around the toy. 

Sooyoung gave her exactly 10 seconds to take a breather, before she was pushing her off, grabbing her by the hair and pushing her up against the wall. Jungeun placed her hands flat against the wall, her cheek too, feeling the coolness of it. 

Sooyoung pushed the strap into the girl, thrusting forward and hearing Jungeun lose control again. It must’ve felt really good if she was letting loose the way she was. Every time Sooyoung thrust forward, the sound of skin slapping rang in her ears, fueling her even more. Jungeun placed a hand on Sooyoung’s waist, trying her hardest to get a grip on something. 

The force behind her thrust, she just knew she wasn’t going to last long at all. “Sooyoung.. baby— right there! Please don’t stop.” She moaned, slamming her hand against the wall and feeling Sooyoung pull her hair. 

“Right there? You’re going to come for me huh?” Sooyoung asked her, not slowing down even for a second. She was going in and out of her so hard and fast her legs ached. But she was determined to make Jungeun come for her. She wanted it so badly. 

“You like the way I fuck you baby?” She whispered in her ear, seeing the girl nod her head. She moved her hand up to the girl’s mouth, pushing two fingers inside and moaning when she felt Jungeun swirling her tongue around them. 

Jungeun sucked on them, moaning with her mouth closed at the powerful thrust into her. She was going to explode, it felt like she actually would. She didn’t think she could take it much longer.

“God you're so hot.” Sooyoung complimented, moaning at the sounds that left Jungeun. 

She did one last thrust into her, Jungeun coming and shaking against her, literally dripping down the strap. The orgasm was so powerful she had tears in her eyes. Sooyoung finally removed her fingers, hearing Jungeun’s heavy panting as she leaned her head against the wall. 

She moaned when she felt Sooyoung slowly pulling the strap from her, missing the fullness already. Her legs felt numb honestly, she was pretty sure the only thing holding her up right now was this wall. Sooyoung turned her around, sucking at her protruding collarbone. Jungeun’s eyes were dark.. so dark and yet they still shined so brightly to the taller girl. 

She slowly kissed down her body, lifting a leg over her shoulder and licking at her pussy once again. Jungeun’s leg buckled, but Sooyoung’s strong grip held her in place, looking up and raising an eyebrow at her. 

“My god Sooyoung…” Jungeun gave a satisfied sigh, looking down as she watched Sooyoung clean her up. 

She didn’t move, just let Sooyoung do her thing. She also didn’t think she had the strength to move, she was beat. She held Sooyoung’s hair to the side, her mouth opening when she felt Sooyoung sucking at her clit.

“Oh fuck— fuck you’re going to make me come.” She moaned, her eyes still open, trying to enjoy every minute of this. But it was becoming harder when Sooyoung purposely looked up at her while she swirled her tongue around her throbbing clit slowly. 

She flicked her tongue against it one last time, wrapping her lips around her clit and Jungeun nearly passed out from how hard she came. She swore she saw white flashes when she closed her eyes, feeling that one literally in her veins. Sooyoung lifted her up bridal style, taking her over to the bed and placing her down gently. 

Jungeun laughed the entire time. “If I didn’t have class tomorrow i’d keep going.” Sooyoung pouted. Jungeun had a scared look on her face.

“You just don’t get tired do you?” She giggled.

“I get tired. I just never get tired of you.” The taller girl confessed. 

“We can sleep like this.” Sooyoung insisted, getting under the blanket and snuggling the girl.

“Naked? You sure you can handle that?” 

“Yeah..” Sooyoung smiled, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. Jungeun immediately started laughing when she felt Sooyoung’s hand playfully moving up her body.

“Goodnight Sooyoung.” 

“Goodnight Jungeun.”

Besides the constant sex, they were really working hard on some things before they finally committed to each other. Sooyoung asked Jungeun to be her girlfriend when they went to an aquarium together. 

She was standing in front of one of the big fish tanks, Sooyoung holding her from behind when a diver began swimming by. “Hey! Look— he’s swimming with the fishes.” Jungeun said excitedly, and then suddenly seeing him pull out a banner. 

She looked closer, her eyebrows furrowed adorably as she read it closely. “Will you be my girlfriend?” She read, tilting her head.

“Well.. will you?” Sooyoung asked again, seeing Jungeun turn to her with a shocked look on her face. 

“Y-you… how?!” She asked, turning back to the diver who was still floating in his place, kicking his little flippers. 

“I have my ways… so will you? Be my girlfriend?” 

“Of course I will.. god. How did you even get them to do that?” She smiled, waving at the diver who eagerly waved back.

Sooyoung pulled the girl into a deep kiss, nearly getting carried away but finding some self control. Sooyoung gave him a thumbs up and he nodded, giving her one back. Jungeun waved excitedly, he waved back, floating up. Jungeun quickly ran over to the tank, trying to look up as the diver rose to the top.

“I love you so much— how the hell did you get him to do that?” 

“You’re still stuck on that?” Sooyoung laughed, an arm around Jungeun’s shoulder. They walked down to the pier, taking in the fresh air and the night sky. 

“It was… just amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Oh stop it.” Sooyoung blushed. 

“No i’m serious babe.” 

“Well.. I wanted to do something special for you. You only deserve the best..” She said sincerely, placing a kiss on the side of her head. 

They walked in silence for a little, enjoying the view. 

“Do you trust me Sooyoung?” Jungeun suddenly asked, searching Sooyoung’s eyes to see if there was any hesitation. 

“100%.” Jungeun smiled at that answer, feeling herself get butterflies. After all this time Sooyoung was finally hers, even through the rough times she was still whipped for the taller girl. 

That smile, those eyes, that voice of hers and her constant teasing manner. She loved it all, and she couldn’t wait to keep falling madly in love with her. 

She was always going to be there for her. 

“I love you Sooyoung.” 

The girl looked down at her side, seeing Jungeun’s eyes sparkling brighter than the stars that painted the sky tonight. She leaned in slowly, their lips connecting in a gentle kiss, the window blowing slightly against their skin. The kiss kept them heated, the warmth that spread through their bodies whenever their lips found each other. 

“I love you too Jungeun.” Sooyoung’s sweet voice making the blonde feel all warm inside. 

“And you can trust me 100% too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is for my livpes shippers. I also love lipves so this was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed though. I did everything in my power to stick to the one shot concept and not split it into two chapters so I hope I did well 🥺. Thanks for the constant support.


End file.
